Clarity (Currently Being Remastered)
by Yamaguchi28
Summary: As far as Inuyasha knows, he doesn't know anything, actually, about who he is. The only word that seems to describe him is 'half-breed'. Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if he knew exactly what breed he is half of. But sometimes ignorance is bliss.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"It's hard to handle sometimes," Inuyasha said. "I mean, I can't help but feel alone."

He folded his arms as if to shield himself in this state of vulnerability. His best friend, Myoga the Flea Demon, nodded in understanding as he listened intently. He hardly ever opened his shell to anyone and so Myoga took in every word.

"People don't accept me because I don't look like them. They think that I'm just some weak half-demon that can't hold his own."

Inuyasha Takahashi had begun his first year at Black Pearl High School. This was a top coed school in the region having both a mixture of humans and demons. Inuyasha was excited to start a new chapter in his life but that delight was short-lived. It hadn't even been a whole three weeks before he was ostracized for being the only half-demon student. If the distinct human stench wasn't a dead giveaway, then the cute dog ears atop his head sealed the deal.

They crowned him as "half-breed" despite his inability to control who he was and what he looked like.

The only person who was kind enough to befriend him was Myoga. Regardless of being a full demon himself, he was also made fun of because of his short height and premature balding. Inuyasha was new to the game but Myoga was a year older and preivously experienced his fair share of humiliation. Myoga called it fate and that they were destined to meet and become best friends. Inuyasha thought it was a bunch of crap but didn't have the heart to shut his newfound friend down.

The two had been in Inuyasha's bedroom for a couple hours studying notes and completing homework. Inuyasha sat cross-legged on his bed with his text and notebooks closed hardly paying attention. Myoga sat on the floor with notes and material scattered around him as he typed on his laptop.

"I ain't one to sit around in my own pool of pity," Inuyasha shrugged as tapped on his phone. "I don't really give a damn either. I'm only telling you because you asked."

"Thank you for confiding in me, Master Inuyasha," Myoga smiled.

Inuyasha quickly balled a piece of paper and chucked it Myoga's head. "I told you to quit calling me that! There's no way for me to get in good with these people if you keep being weird."

"Sorry Master, I can't help it." Myoga deflected the harmless weapon as he laughed. "I like your nonchalant attitude when people pick with you. Even though deep inside it's tearing you apart."

He changed the subject when Inuyasha gave him a scowl, though, he knew there were no hard feelings.

"You know, I've been checking out some of the cute demon freshman girls that…"

Inuyasha tuned him out as he flipped through the apps on his phone looking for a new game to download. His text message notification went off and his heart dropped to his stomach. It was from his mother saying that it was time for his friend to go home and him to come and see her.

His fingers slightly trembled as he texted his response. He closed his eyes and sighed, not at all wanting Myoga to leave him so soon. Myoga seemed to be the only thing that kept him safe from the nightmare of school and resentment of being home. Inuyasha kept his apprehension hidden to not raise suspicion.

"That's not fair, I did all of the work!" Myoga wagged a finger at Inuyasha. "You have to do some of my math homework to make it even."

"Keh, don't hold your breath. I don't like doing my own math homework let alone someone else's."

He handed Myoga his backpack urging him to gather his belongings. There was no point to stalling the inevitable and he could only think the worse about the situation. He led Myoga to the genkan and front door as they said their goodbyes. The flea demon attempted to embrace Inuyasha which earned him a slap on the side of the head.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to still his nerves. When he realized that he was once again alone in the house with his mother, anxiety settled within him.

He went into the kitchen to find her bent over looking for something in the fridge. She pulled out a can of beer and smiled as he approached. Inuyasha noticed two other cans that looked empty, one on the counter and the other next to the trash can.

She was dressed in a pair of Inuyasha's boxers and a black camisole that did nothing to hide her curvaceous form. She normally wore her hair down, but it was messily pinned up save for her bangs and few fly-aways.

Izayoi Takahashi cracked open the can and took a swig before bringing him close to her. She put her arms around his tense shoulders and lifted the can to his mouth.

"Want some?" she asked as she licked her lips. Her breathed was horrible but Inuyasha smelled the alcohol before she even opened her mouth.

He shook his head taking the can from and set it on the counter. She pulled him in closer and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha absolutely loathed when he had to come home to her, to this. His mother behaved in that manner when she was lonely, drunk and maybe even bored. It seemed that during the earlier hours she was a different person and Inuyasha didn't know which one he hated more.

During her rants, he was forced to hear her nag him about how great and caring his father was to her. Apparently, he was an amazing man that treated her like a queen and there was no other like him. Every time she looked at Inuyasha it reminded her of her beloved Touga. Unfortunately for him, she meant that in the literal sense. Izayoi would kiss her son on the mouth, touch him in areas that were forbidden due to their relationship and have him do the same to her.

He was only glad that it didn't go any further than that. Inuyasha tried hard to suppress his gag reflex whenever they engaged in the inappropriate activity. He knew that what they were doing was wrong despite his mother reassuring him that everything was fine.

"I love it when you wear red," Izayoi slurred. She slowly slid her hands down his chest. "Your father always looked his best in blue."

"Mother, please", he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows at her touch. He could feel his body warming up as he carried a sheen of nervous sweat.

She licked the side of his face sliding her hands down lower to his waist. "I really love it when you beg."

Inuyasha pushed her away with more force than necessary and she stumbled back into the lower cabinets. He commanded his body not to check if she was hurt because he didn't want to be near her more than he had to.

Izayoi cursed as she tried to stand; the alcohol made her movements sluggish. She touched behind her head and looked at her hand a couple times. It made Inuyasha's hair stand on end because the last thing he wanted was to give his mother a concussion.

"Mother, I'm sorry but I don't want to do this," he said, pleading. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for her confirmation.

Naturally, he had heightened senses and physical abilities that his demon form granted. He could easily overpower her like so, but at other times he felt small and powerless. When those kinds of emotions flooded through him he blamed it on his frail, human side. He didn't understand why he couldn't have been born with the blood of his father fully coursing through him.

"I'm alright but could you help me to the bathroom?"

Honestly, Inuyasha didn't understand anything about his demon side. His mother told him that his father died when he was born and that was always the end of it. He used to ask about his heritage and demon family, but she would shut him off. They didn't have any family portraits, so he didn't know what his own father looked like.

Although he couldn't care less about his absent father and mother's relationship, he was glad for those tiny details about him that she did provide. She once told him that even though he was gone, he still took care of them and left them with something valuable. Inuyasha never knew what she meant by that, not that she ever cared to explain.

He used to think that she referred to the necklace he wore. It was given to him at a younger age on his birthday. The only people at the party was he and his mother but that didn't make it any less of a celebration. He remembered this birthday because he wished to see his father before he blew out the candles. His mother couldn't exactly pull the man out of her sleeve, but she instead presented the memento. It started with an incisor from the fangs of a demon, continued with four purple beads and ended with another incisor. All were strung together with a leather cord that he religiously wore every, single day.

After half-carrying his mother to the bathroom, he made a beeline back to his bedroom. He relaxed against the door when he closed and locked it. All he had to do was sleep and then he would be relieved from one nightmare and onto the next in the morning.

It was his mother's fault for his half-human side and indirectly the reason for his problems at school. Yet, she insisted to make his life at home worse. Inuyasha even had doubts about that even being the case. She couldn't be human at all because a loving mother would never do that to her own son.

He contemplated if things would've turned out differently had his father been in the picture. Or, would his father have hated him for the opposite judgment of his peers? He just couldn't win for losing and he was done bearing the brunt of everyone's jokes.

Inuyasha felt the shameful sting of angry tears in his eyes. He bit his lip as they continued to roll down his cheeks no matter how many times he wiped them away.

He would never cry. Not now, not at school and not around his mother. He couldn't show anyone that he was any weaker than the useless, half-demon they portrayed him to be.

It took a couple seconds for him to calm down and gather his composure. Even though it was a little early, he decided to clock out early and get more rest. He completed his nightly routine in his personal bathroom, changed into pajamas and eased under the covers.

* * *

A/N: Remastered ch. Reviews are the bomb!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

He spun the dial a few times before opening his locker. He put away the books he needed for his morning classes and replaced them with the books he needed for his afternoon classes. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and closed the door revealing a smiling Myoga behind it. "Ah! Myoga! What did I tell you about doing that? You can't just randomly pop up out of nowhere. It's startling and weird." Inuyasha put a hand on his thumping chest.

"Ha-ha, good afternoon, Master! It's been too long", he said.

"Myoga, you just saw me yesterday. It hasn't been that long", he started walking away towards the lunchroom, Myoga right by his side.

"So, have you heard the news? One of the Higurashi sisters is hosting a party somewhere this weekend and I think we should go. It's the youngest sister Kagome's birthday and they've inviting almost everyone. We've never been to a high school party before." Myoga explained.

"Well, I've yet to get an invitation. I don't really want to go; I bet those mikos are going to have a meeting instead of a party. Probably talking about how we should wait until marriage to have sex or something." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha, those girls may be mikos but these parties are anything but holy. Have you seen what goes on during these parties? How about the way they dance?"

"Myoga, no, and you know why I've never seen the way they dance? It's because I've never been invited to anyone's party."

" _And you're never gonna be_." A voice from behind them said. Inuyasha quickly turned around to meet blue eyes, a black ponytail, and a smirking face.

"This party is by invite only. You didn't get a text saying when and where? Then you don't get in. And hey, we may let a few losers sneak in the back just to be nice. But there's no way we're letting a mutt like you come anywhere near it." Koga folded his arms.

Inuyasha frowned. "And who said that I even want to go to some lame ass party?"

"You'd be lucky enough to play the lottery if someone even considers inviting you, half-breed."

Inuyasha balled his fists and stepped closer to Koga, but before he could even make a move, Koga's brothers, Hakakku and Ginta were at his sides. Inuyasha looked to his side and Myoga was nowhere to be found. Even still, Inuyasha wouldn't back down from a fight, especially if they were asking for it.

Other students had started to gather around them waiting for something to happen. Even though Inuyasha hated these people, he would give them what they wanted. He slid his bag off of his shoulders.

"Alright, mangy wolf—"

He was cut off when a very pretty girl stepped in between them. She had long black hair that seemed to curl at the end. She wore a blue skirt that showed off her slender legs and a pink short-sleeved button down. Inuyasha put his guard down and blushed when she made eye contact with him. Her cobalt eyes only made her all the more beautiful.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse my boyfriend, he's a bit on the aggressive side", she smiled at him and then turned to Koga. "Koga, stop starting fights with people that you barely know."

Koga wanted to object but his brothers apologized for him, "We're sorry sister Kagome. It won't happen again."

She turned back to Inuyasha. "Here, what's your number?" she pulled her phone out, "I'm having a party this weekend and you can come if you want. Bring anyone that you'd like. I'll text you the details. Consider this a way of me saying sorry."

"Um, it's +81-618-2008"

"OK, great. It's kind of weird though because I thought I already invited you. Anyways, see you then", she grabbed Koga by the arm pulling him away with Hakakku and Ginta following behind them.

Inuyasha picked up his bag and continued to the lunchroom. When he stepped through the doorway a lot of people stared at him but he paid them no mind. He sat his bag down at his usual table by the large windows. He wasn't that hungry today so he'd save himself the trip of waiting in the lunch line.

He pulled out his phone and checked his message inbox. The girl had already texted him the details. It was going to be from Friday night to very early Saturday morning at her house. He couldn't believe that he had actually been invited to party. And it was by one of the Higurashi sisters! He smiled to himself, 'Maybe now people will start treating me with respect and see me as more than a half-demon.'

"Inuyasha!" Myoga ran towards Inuyasha with his arms stretched out ready to embrace his master. A punch to the back of the head told him otherwise. "Master, you're too cruel to me."

"Yeah? Where the hell were you when I was up against those wolves? You always seem to disappear when there's trouble." Inuyasha tilted his head. "If you had stayed long enough you would know that I was invited to that party you were talking about. The wench's name is Kagome; I think that's what one of those wolves called her." He tried to keep a nonchalant tone when saying it.

"You got invited to Kagome's party? By Kagome?!" Myoga was shocked.

"Well, yeah." He raised his phone to show Myoga the text.

"Inuyasha, that's tomorrow. She invited you last minute so that means she really wanted you to come. Once the invite box closes, there's no—", He gasped as he came to some sudden realization. "Don't you know what this means?! We can finally be able to be recognized as one of the popular people. No more name-calling or being pushed around. This will be our moment, Inuyasha."

"Myoga, calm down, it ain't that serious."

"No, but it is. The party is tomorrow night so we don't have much time to get ready. I'll be over your house after school to help you find something to wear."

"Myoga you were just over my house last night and I can pick out my own clothes. What's more important is finding something for you to wear."

"Oh, I already have what I'm going to wear."

"How? You weren't invited to the party until just now."

"I've been preparing for this my whole life."

Inuyasha gave him a strange look before directing his attention to the window.

At this angle, he could see some of the students driving off in their cars from the student parking lot. They had an open campus that allowed them to go home for lunch if they wanted. Some of the couples use this time to sit in their cars and make out. As if they don't do enough of that in the hallways. Some of the human and demon males go to the football field and play catch. And you may see a few students siting on the bleachers reading or talking to their friends. He kind of had a memory of who did what when it was lunch because he sat there every day.

He continued to look until an unfamiliar car pulled into the lot.

It was a really nice car, a black Nissan 370Z to be exact. It parked into one of the spaces and turned off. Inuyasha never tore his eyes away as the driver opened the door and exited. Maybe from where Inuyasha was sitting he couldn't see as well as he thought he did. Maybe it was his mind playing a trick on him. Inuyasha knew that both of these possible solutions were invalid because he knew exactly what he was looking at. His keen eyesight wouldn't lie to him.

Well, mostly. He could only get a good look at the driver from his side profile.

White, almost silver, locks cascaded from the driver's head down to the back of his knees. Short bangs fell slightly over his eyebrows and it looked like they parted in the middle. Two magenta colored stripes swept down his cheek beginning at his elfin ear. He was wearing a black polo with dark jeans, and was carrying a bag that probably consisted of his lunch. On the back of his wrist were two more of the same colored stripes.

'Why haven't I seen him before?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha averted his gaze and jumped at the sound of his name being called. Myoga was packed up and ready to go. "Master, it's time to go."

"Already? Ok, I'm coming", he turned back to the window and the mysterious driver was gone. 'Damn it. Where'd he go?'

* * *

For the rest of the day, Inuyasha couldn't concentrate on the rest of his classes. His mind kept going back to that unknown driver with the incredibly long hair. "His hair", he whispered to himself, slowly running his hand through his own white bangs. He had to find out who this guy was. 'I would know if I had seen him in the past. His hair…is kinda like mine. I thought I was the only one with this odd color hair. That's one of the reasons why everybody keeps messing with me. I wonder if they pick on him too.'

The sound of chairs being pushed in and an increase of chatter interrupted his thoughts. School was dismissed for the day and in no time will Myoga come to scout him out. He stood and put a few notebooks and pens into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and exited the classroom. He'd just skip going to his locker. It wasn't like he was going to be doing his homework tonight anyways. What he wanted to do was go outside and see if he could spot the driver leaving. He knew that this was somewhat creepy and should just be left alone. But finding this guy was going to be number one on his agenda.

The double doors that would allow him to exit the building were in his sights. Then, he heard the zipper on his bag and something hard hit his shin. Suddenly, the floor that he walked on was all that he could see. The contents of his bag were scattered around him. He felt pain make itself known in the area above his right eye, at the tip of his brow. He immediately put a hand there and examined it to see how bad it was. A smudge of red stained his fingertips. He frowned as the laughter of the other students reached his ears.

"Look at his face!" "Is he going to cry?" "Finally some color to add to that blank look" "They tripped him" "Did you see how fast he hit the floor?"

These comments were swarming around him causing more laughter. He put his hands on the sides of him trying to lift himself up. He wouldn't let something as small as this get to him. He stood tall and ran for the double doors once more leaving his things behind him. Inuyasha sped past everyone hoping that he hadn't already missed the driver. He burst through the doors and scanned the crowd for white hair and magenta markings. He went from demon to human but couldn't find him. He sighed heavily before walking back into the building. He wasted no time picking up his things that fell from his bag.

Myoga appeared with a worried look on his face. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. As soon as I'm finished getting my stuff we can go." he replied. Myoga stared at him for another moment before helping him pick up his things.

* * *

"Ok, how about this one?" Inuyasha asked standing in the door frame of his personal bathroom. He was wearing a yellow polo, gray slacks and white shoes.

"It looks great. When is your next golfing tournament?" Myoga replied with a playful tone.

"Very funny, Myoga"

"Let's do a little more casual. We're going to a party, Inuyasha."

Rolling his eyes, he stepped back into the bathroom and closed the door. Inuyasha was getting irritated and impatient as he undressed again. This was his fourth outfit and Myoga had declined them all. He had a good taste in fashion if he said so himself. He just had to put the right pieces of clothing together. He slid on some black jeans with a black belt. He put on a red long-sleeve button down with a black blazer that stopped in the middle of his forearm. He rolled the red sleeve up to fold over the sleeve of the blazer. Making his necklace visible, he finished the look with some red shoes. One look into the mirror and he smirked. His favorite color was red and black matched with everything, he couldn't go wrong with this look. He opened the door and showed off his work.

"Ok, Myoga. What do you think of this one?"

"It looks great, Master. Red is definitely your color. Question: What are you going to do with your hair?"

"Oh, I'm just going to pull it up into a ponytail", He said grabbing a handful of his soft tresses holding it up. He paused for a moment. "Myoga?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen this guy at school? He's tall and has long white hair?"

"You really aren't specific enough because sounds like you're describing yourself. Don't be so arrogant, Inuyasha, I see you every day. There are a lot of tall guys, I presume but you're the only one with your hair. Don't take my word for it, I don't really pay much attention to the other students, anyways", He lied on his side, "I try not to make eye contact with them so they won't attack me."

Inuyasha almost laughed at the last part but didn't since Myoga was probably speaking from experience.

"Speaking of , how's your..?" He gestured towards Inuyasha's cut.

"I'll live", he replied. He had already put a band-aid over it.

"The kids at school said that you were practically running out of the building. Were you looking for this guy?"

"No," he shook his head, thinking for a second. "I wasn't looking for anyone. Just forget I asked."

* * *

A/N: Did you see what I did with the phone number? It's a date, go check out its significance. Reviews are the bomb!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

After Myoga went home, Inuyasha and Izayoi sat down for dinner at opposite ends of the table. She cooked miso pork ramen with extra pork, dumplings, and a side of tea. Inuyasha stuffed his mouth as Izayoi stared at the cut above his eye. "My beautiful boy", she mumbled under her breath. He glanced up and flinched at her staring. "Yes, Mother?" he asked, still chewing. "I didn't know that you were getting into fights at school", she said. "You should stay out of trouble. You don't want to get expelled."

"Trust me, Mom. The other guy looked worse. This will be healed by tomorrow at the latest", he almost rolled his eyes. There was no reason for her to act concerned. She'd never asked before about his school life so he didn't have to explain himself.

"Your friend Myoga is a good influence on you. He should watch over you to make sure that you behave with the other students. That temper of yours gets out of hand sometimes."

"I don't need a babysitter I can handle myself just fine. If anything I should be watching over him."

"All I'm saying is that you should be more careful."

"Yeah, right" he continued eating.

"Your father would watch and protect me wh—"

He slammed his fist on the table, "You know what, Mom? What happened between you and my father has nothing to do with me. I don't want to hear about your great adventures, in fact, I really don't care. If he was as amazing as you say then he should be here, but wait, he's not. Do me a favor? Keep your stories about him to yourself" His eyes hardened as he looked at her.

She gasped at his outburst and turned away. She couldn't meet his gaze. He looked too much like her beloved. Instead she got up and walked over to him. His eyes softened as she approached. She put one hand on his cheek making him look up at her. With her other hand she peeled the band aid above his eye off halfway. She bent her head down and kissed the cut. Inuyasha's ears drooped as he winced at the slight pain.

"I'm sorry", she whispered kissing the side of his cheek this time.

"Mother…" he began.

"I'm sorry", she said again kissing the side of his mouth. Before she could meet his lips, he grabbed the both of her wrists and frowned.

"You're forgiven. Can we eat? Please?"

She kissed his forehead before sitting back down in her seat. She began eating and Inuyasha sighed loudly before speaking.

"Some of the other demons and humans at school pick at me for being a half-demon. They make fun of how I look and don't accept me at all. It's been like that since I started. They call me 'half-breed' like I'm some kind of abomination. I can deal with it most of the time but other times it makes me want to kill everyone."

He could feel his anger rising as he thought about previous altercations he had with the other students. They would, without a doubt, label him a coward for telling his mom about the 'big bad bullies' at school.

Izayoi continued to eat without looking at him but she still listened to what he was saying. She was surprised that he opened up to her so suddenly but for some reason she knew that problems like this would arise. It was only a matter a time before she was going to hear about it.

"I was recently invited to a party tomorrow and I was going to ask you if it was ok if I could go. It's last minute because I was just invited today. As much as I hate to be around these people, I've never been to a party before and would like to go."

Izayoi looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to allow you to go to a party with a bunch of kids that you don't get along with? You want me to let you go by yourself without my supervision? I don't even know the kid's parents, which I doubt will even be there, which means lots of alcohol. The list goes on, Inuyasha. A million things can go wrong and you want my permission?"

"Yes. I think that this party will be the start of something. This could stop the kids from treating me the way that they do." Inuyasha pleaded. This was embarrassing. He wasn't one to beg for something and he didn't want to start now. It was a simple yes or no but regardless of what she was going to say, he planned on going. He just thought that he would be respectable enough to properly ask for permission.

She continued to eat thinking over what he was saying.

"Anyways, I saw this person that reminded me of myself. He was different like I was and there was something about him that I couldn't figure out. I had never seen him before and I thought that that was crazy because you don't miss someone like this. "

"What was so special about him?" she asked as she slurped up a couple of noodles. There was no mistaking where Inuyasha picked that up from.

"I could only hope that he isn't picked with because of this but it was his hair. Just like mine, only longer and he had these markings on his face…"

Izayoi eyes widened and she began coughing as her food went down too fast. Inuyasha quickly got to her and patted between her shoulder blades. "You OK?"

She nodded and reached for her tea taking small sips. She pushed her bowl and plate away from her and stood, pushing in her chair. "I think I'm done eating. Will you clean up for me?"

"Wait, what about the party?" He asked again keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, do what you want." She said turning away from him and rushing towards the hallway.

"Ok, then", Inuyasha said aloud. After finishing his dinner alone he cleaned the table as he was told and went to his bedroom to get ready for bed. He was still in his day clothes so he undressed for the last time that night. Deciding that he didn't feel like putting on anymore clothes, he was content with just boxers. His chain still dangled from his neck. He laid his outfit for the party on his dresser and felt nervousness in his stomach. He was anxious to go to the party and tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough. 'Maybe I'll see him there', he thought. He slid into his bed, wished his father good night, and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Myoga was waiting for Inuyasha at the front school doors when Izayoi dropped him off. Inuyasha went over to him as they walked in together. Everyone at their lockers stopped to stare at them and Inuyasha held on to his book bag straps.

"It's way too early for this" Inuyasha said to Myoga, irritation in his voice. Myoga had a worried expression on his face and he was fidgeting with his hands. He stayed close to Inuyasha as they sped up down the hall.

Their path was blocked when a boy with short, brown hair stepped in front of them. He had a genuine smile on his face and he was holding a basket in his hands. "His name is Hojo. He's a second year human student that hangs out with the group that pulls constant pranks on the principle", Myoga whispered in Inuyasha's ear, slightly stepping behind him.

"Do you need something?" Inuyasha asked Hojo, putting up his guard.

"Actually, yes. I heard about your illness. The one that makes your hair white and the color of your skin turn green", he responded gesturing to the basket in his hands. He lowered it so that Inuyasha could get a look inside. There were several small bottles that had liquids inside of them that were unknown to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha eyed Hojo before taking a step back and tightening his grip on the straps of his bag. "Sorry, buddy. I don't know what you're talking about. I ain't sick and my skin sure as hell ain't green."

"No, you don't understand. The green skin can be contagious and can easily spread from you to your friend. And don't forget about the colorless hair. My grandfather had the same problem and he eventually died from it." He kept smiling. "I have something for you to help you get rid of your ailment."

"I already told you that I'm fine. I don't give a damn about your grandpa and that made up story of yours. So why don't you get lost?" Inuyasha said.

The genuine smile that was once there instantly faded and was replaced with a mischievous grin. "Just let me help you."

Myoga let out a yelp and Inuyasha quickly turned around. A demon with a black braid had the both of his arms pinned behind his back. Inuyasha frowned and reached out for him but was pulled back by Hojo and put into a headlock. "Manten, hold that one down. Hiten, get the dye." Hojo said holding on to a struggling Inuyasha.

Another demon with a longer, black braid stepped in front of Myoga with the bottles that were in Hojo's basket. He quickly opened one and squirted green dye all over Myoga's head. Inuyasha growled and continued to struggle under Hojo's grip. "Bastards!" Inuyasha yelled out while Myoga jerked his body from side to side.

"Don't worry, half-breed. You're up next." Hiten said finishing with Myoga and walking up to him.

"You see, I told you that green skin of yours was contagious." Hojo said behind him.

The students around Inuyasha did nothing but laugh and point as this went on. Not that he expected them to do anything more. He really hated this school and everyone in it. The steady tormenting and teasing was too much and at any moment he was ready to snap. Hiten was in front of him and opened up a different bottle. He poured a purple dye into his hands and smacked Inuyasha's face. Then he smacked the other side leaving two purple hand marks on his cheeks. The laughter increased as Inuyasha tried to free himself. "Don't forget about his hair", Hojo said pushing Inuyasha's head down.

"Fucking let me go!" Inuyasha screamed. The thought of someone tainting his precious hair angered him even more. This distinct feature came from his demonic side and it was special to him. It was a part of him and he wouldn't let anyone try to ruin something that he cared about. He felt an adrenaline rush through his veins as a Hiten lifted the bottle above his head. "No!"

Inuyasha bent his knees and stood up straight in one quick motion. His forehead connected with Hiten's face and Hiten fell backwards clutching his nose. Blood trailed down into his mouth and dripped down his chin. "Brother!" Manten gasped. He let go of Myoga and ran over to his older brother's side. Inuyasha forced Hojo to release his hold and sent a punch flying his way. Hojo staggered back holding his cheek.

"Myoga, let's go." Inuyasha called out to him. Myoga wasted no time following the sound of his master's voice. The green dye was covering his eyes so he couldn't open them. Instead he held on to the back of Inuyasha's bag as they ran down the hall. Upcoming on their right was the boys' restroom. Inuyasha guided Myoga inside and locked the door behind them. There was an immediate round of banging coming from the other side.

"Open the door, half-breed. You will pay for what you did to my dear brother", he heard Manten say.

"Just open the door and we'll go easy on you", Hojo said next. The banging on the door continued. Inuyasha ignored it and checked each stall to make sure they were alone. He took his and Myoga's bag off and set them to the side. He led Myoga over to the sink to help him rinse his face and head.

"It isn't coming off that well", Inuyasha said gently scrubbing. He had to be careful not to scratch Myoga's face up with his claws.

"Do you have any alcohol or vinegar?" Myoga said with a shaky voice.

"Sorry, I just used my last bottle", Inuyasha said with sarcasm and rolled his eyes. He gathered some hand soap from the dispenser and lathered it on Myoga's head. "Keep your eyes closed until I rinse the soap off."

"Master, you need to wash your face, as well."

"I will, just give me a sec."

He finished with Myoga and washed his face next. After they were done they looked in the mirror. It didn't stain their clothes a much as it could've so that was a plus. There was still a faint green and purple color on their faces. He had to assume that it was only hair dye instead of tie dye which was another plus. It would fade in a couple of hours after some home remedy treatments. The commotion from the other side of the door died down. Inuyasha figured that the morning bell rang during their cleaning up telling the students to go to their first hour. They picked up their bags and walked to the door. Inuyasha put his ear to it and unlocked the lock. He slowly opened it and looked both ways to make sure that the coast was clear.

He and Myoga started down the hall to their first hours. "We're late and now we're going to get in trouble." Myoga said with his head down.

"I don't care about that. Myoga we can't just keep getting pushed around like this. We need to stand up for ourselves. Why don't you use some kind of flea biting ability to teach people a lesson?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now Master, you know as well as I do that this school doesn't allow demons to use their abilities against humans or other demons", Myoga answered, shrugging his shoulders. "And what makes you think that I have any powers? Just because I'm a flea, doesn't mean I like to suck blood."

"Keh", Inuyasha scoffed but knew that Myoga was right.

Five hundred years back, in the Sengoku period, humans feared demons and demons hated humans. Demons would feast on humans and devour their souls. They would possess the bodies of village leaders and use them to take over the people. Some human villages would protect themselves by hiring priests and mikos to purify the demons with spiritual powers. Some villages even hired demon slayers to defend themselves. Eventually, a few demon species began to die off because the fighting wouldn't stop. As well as the priests and mikos that fought in many battles against demons. There was always conflict in this Era until things began to change. Demons and humans decided to put aside their differences and work things out for the better. Over time, demons and humans came to live together in peace. This allowed them to walk, talk, and live together without fighting. Black Pearl High School was the very first high school that allowed humans and demons to learn together. What kept the peace going was the number one rule that prohibited the use of one's abilities against anyone on school grounds.

Inuyasha thought this rule was stupid but it made sense. You wouldn't want anyone destroying the school just because people wanted to fight. Then again, why should he have to hold back his anger when everyone was against him? He didn't consider himself an easy target; he was just the black sheep that stood out from the crowd. When it came to his defensive skills, he wasn't that advanced in hand to hand combat. In fact, the only thing that he could manage was a head butt and right hook. He didn't have special abilities from his demonic side so he couldn't use that even if he wanted to. There was the obvious enhanced senses and strength that he was gifted with but other than that he was harmless. His opponents didn't have to know these bits of information though. As long as he talked big and stood his ground maybe he could fool them.

They continued to walk until they reached their first hour. When they slid the door open all eyes were on them once again. The teacher had stopped scribbling whatever he was on the board to give them a scowl. "Take your seats", was all he said as Inuyasha and Myoga obeyed.

* * *

A/N: I know that you guys are ready for them to go to the party. Things are going to be _much_ more interesting from there. Reviews are the bomb!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The next few classes flew by and Inuyasha was almost running towards the lunchroom to sit in his usual spot. 'This time I will see him for sure', Inuyasha thought to himself. Anxiousness formed at the bottom of his stomach. He didn't want to waste any time roaming around in the hallways waiting for Myoga. He would be a sitting duck waiting for a kitsune to come and break his neck with its jaws. Inuyasha knew that Myoga would always be there for him in spirit and mentally but he just wasn't cut out for a physical fight. He will make a break for it at any chance that he would see an opening. Inuyasha learned that the hard way when he and Myoga first started to get picked on.

The two of them were surrounded by a couple of students that were set on having him and Myoga's blood on their knuckles. Inuyasha was ready to throw the first punch but he needed Myoga to have his blind spots in case the other kids decided to attack all at once. When Inuyasha punched a kid in front of him, and the attention was on him for only a second, Myoga vanished leaving Inuyasha to fight all on his own.

Inuyasha shook his head as he walked through the doors of the lunchroom. He tried not to think about Myoga's past actions, which could be considered betrayal, because he was still the crazy flea's friend. It wouldn't matter how many times Myoga abandoned him when it came to battle. Inuyasha would always have _his_ back because he had a natural instinct to protect. At any rate, Myoga would always be able to find Inuyasha no matter where he went.

The large windows came into view and he set his bag down at his table. He looked out of it towards the parking lot to search for the black Nissan 370Z. He was disappointed when the parking space that the car was parked in the day before was empty. It was still the beginning of lunch so the driver could have already gone out to get his lunch. Either that or he wasn't going to be parking there at all because he'd never done it before. Inuyasha sighed to himself before standing and heading over to the lunch line.

 _"_ _Half-breed!"_

The insult passed his ears as he grabbed a tray with a plate on it and moved into the assembly line. He did his best to ignore it for all he wanted was to eat. For lunch, they were serving maki with a side of vegetable rice and white milk to drink. He grabbed the tongs from behind the hot glass covering and filled his plate. At the end of the line was a small refrigerator, from there he grabbed a carton of milk. Using a clawed finger, he stuck a hole into the carton and began to drink it as he walked in the direction of his table. Not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into a student and nearly dropped his tray. Before Inuyasha could swallow the milk and apologize, the human student punched him in the stomach. The white liquid sprayed from his mouth and landed on another student that was walking by. Inuyasha fell to his knees and held onto his stomach and used his other hand to wipe his mouth. His tray laid beside him overturned.

"Watch where you're going next time, you filthy demon. Oh wait, my mistake, filthy _half-breed_ ", the student said. He was about to say something else but it was replaced with a growl. Inuyasha looked up to see a clawed hand with stripes on it wrapped around the human student's neck. The human's feet were no longer touching the floor. He was scratching at the hand and his face was turning red as he struggled to breathe. Inuyasha eyes traveled across the arm to the body that belonged to a certain white-haired demon.

Inuyasha froze, and for a second, so did everything else. The only sounds he could hear were coming from the throat of the growling demon and failed attempts of inhalation from the human. The side of the demon's face was dripping with the same milk that was once inside of Inuyasha's mouth, as was his shirt. His brows were furrowed and it didn't look like he was going to release his hold, until he did. The human fell to his knees and inhaled deeply to fill his lungs with as much oxygen as possible. The student didn't glance back at Inuyasha as he scrambled away.

Inuyasha was still on the floor as the demon looked down at him. He was no longer growling but he looked just as intimidating with the stoic expression he wore. A blue crescent moon was on the center of his forehead with magenta stripes on his eyelids. His eyes were pools of golden treasure with slit pupils and it was almost as if Inuyasha was looking into a mirror. The demon leaned down so that he was eye-level with Inuyasha. Inuyasha's heart began thumping faster and he held his breath as if the demon was about to choke him next.

"Weak", the demon said before walking away.

Soft, puppy ears drooped as he exhaled and his surrounding came back into focus. He watched as the demon went through the lunchroom doors and he quickly got to his feet. He ran over towards his table to grab his bag, which he was surprised hadn't been tampered with. He slung it over his shoulder and quickly exited the lunchroom. Inuyasha caught a glimpse of white strands making a left at the end of the hall and he picked up his pace. When he turned the corner, an unfamiliar door at the end of that hall closed and Inuyasha continued to pursue the demon. He opened the door to be staring out at a field that was enclosed with a fence. He stepped out onto the platform and scanned the area.

There was a path made of grass that was flat and brown from constantly being walked on. The path split into two. One led to a small stoned building that had a giant crescent moon painted on the side. And other led to an even smaller stoned building. Inuyasha had never come through this door before; he didn't even know that it was there let alone these small structures. This was another part of the school that he never thought to roam. It looked like it could be used for the practicing of other sports like soccer or football. But Black Pearl already had a football field with soccer goals at the end of each side.

He hesitated before taking a step onto the withered path and continued forward. As he got closer he could see a glass door with wooden lining around it and a storm door behind it. On the left side of the door was a water fountain and on the left side there was a sign.

 **Taisho's Fight Club**

 _Muay Thai/Kickboxing, Modern Hapkido, Boxing, Self-Defense (Male participants welcome)_

He didn't know that the school had a fight club. He'd done a lot of that by just going to his locker, they didn't have to make it an official club.

Taisho? Taisho was the surname of the demon who owned the school.

On the first day of school, the administration, and principle held an assembly for the first year students in the auditorium. They talked about the history of the school, the academics, the achievements, and extra-curricular activities. They spoke about the founder of the school and how he wished that he could be there but he was far too busy. Inuyasha had never seen the founder but he heard that he was a very powerful demon. Even Myoga had never seen him before and knew a lot about almost everyone. 'How would a demon that doesn't have time for his own students have time to run a fight club?' Inuyasha thought. He slid his bag down by the sign and he reached for the knob.

He opened the glass door and then the storm door that triggered the chime of a bell above him. He stepped inside and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw before him. The inside was definitely bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. The floor was covered with black cushioned mats but in the middle of the floor the mats were white. On top of the white mats was an imprinted design of a crescent moon just like the one on the side of the building. The walls were designed with wooden tile and there was a horizontal mirror that stretched from one side of the building all the way to the other side. It was like the mirrors that were used in dance classes. Lined up along the wall adjacent to the mirror was a pen of boxing gloves, head gear, shin guards, and Thai pads. On the other side, there was a rack filled with nun chucks and fighting sticks. A long vertical window was next, two Wing Chun dummies and then another vertical window. Hanging from the ceiling, by chains, were punching bags.

Inuyasha realized that he was standing in a dojo. He walked towards the pen, grabbed a pair of red gloves and put them on. He smirked to himself as he ran towards one of the punching bags ready to swing. His punch was stopped short when the bag turned into a white-haired demon and it grabbed his fist. The demon pulled Inuyasha's arm over his shoulder, sending Inuyasha into the air and flipped him on the mat. Inuyasha rubbed his head and sat up on his elbows. The demon was looking down at him again and Inuyasha's chest began thumping that familiar unsteady beat.

The demon wasn't wearing anything but some _very_ short, purple shorts and that had something in a different language written on them. His long hair was tied up neatly at the top of his head and he had hand wraps wrapped around his hands. In Inuyasha's opinion, the demon's beautiful face did not match his masculine body. His broad shoulders and chiseled chest was enough to make Inuyasha uncomfortable, but his defined abs and toned legs sent shivers down his spine. With another look, Inuyasha took in his whole form and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. His body most definitely did not match his face!

"P-put some clothes on", Inuyasha mumbled as he looked the other way.

"Take off your shoes. When you walk into my dojo, they shouldn't be touching the mats. Put those gloves back where you found them", the demon said before walking to the middle of the dojo where the crescent moon was. He kneeled down on both knees and put his hands in his lap. Inuyasha took off the boxing gloves, along with his shoes and put them in the pen. Holding his shoes in his hand, he stared at the back muscles of the demon. He felt anxiousness form in his stomach.

"Shoes and other belongings go in the locker room. That's the other building that you saw on the way down here", the demon said without looking at him.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked, slowly walking up to the demon.

"I don't like repeating myself. I gave an introduction of myself when the class first started at the beginning of the school year. If you were or weren't present has nothing to do with me," the demon answered. "Most students don't join in the middle of the school year."

"I didn't come to join your stupid ass club", Inuyasha snapped and stood in front of him. He didn't like this guy's tone at all; he barely said three words to him!

"From the way you handled that human in the lunchroom proves otherwise. You're weak. You cannot even defend yourself against a simple assault. You are not worthy of being an Inu demon, whether it be full or half."

"Inu demon?" Inuyasha calmed down instantly.

"We are the most powerful of all next to the dragon daiyokai. To let something as weak as a human get the better of you shows that you are just as weak."

"You and I…are the same?"

"Hardly."

"W-who are you?" Inuyasha's voice was almost a whisper. The anxiousness that he felt in his stomach rose up to his chest and his heart began to beat faster. He could feel a cold draft travel up his arms to his neck.

"I think that is a question you should be asking yourself."

Inuyasha couldn't keep his breath under control as he began to hyperventilate. He took a quick look around and realized couldn't stay there any longer, he had to leave immediately. He moved in the direction of the door but fell to one of his knees instead. His hands and legs were shaking and he could no longer walk. Why couldn't he move? His thumping heart seemed to beat harder and he clutched his chest. He could feel tears sting his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling. What was happening to him? He wasn't in pain, he just had this feeling that something was out to get him. Was he going to die?

The demon, who had noticed the sudden change, went over to Inuyasha and knelt down in front of him. He put his index finger under Inuyasha's chin and his thumb under his lip. He looked into the golden eyes that looked so much like his own and frowned at what he saw. Through the blurriness from the tears there was a mix of woe, shame, and fear. The demon cleared his throat before speaking in a gentle tone.

"My name is Sesshomaru. I am a third year student at Black Pearl High School. I am valedictorian of my class and I am graduating in the spring. I am the president and founder of the fight club at Black Pearl. Right now, you are in the fight club with me. Nothing is going to hurt you while This One is here." Inuyasha nodded his head as Sesshomaru continued to speak. "I have somewhere that I'd like to show you. It is my safe place. It will keep you safe as well. In order to go there, you have to raise your hand."

Inuyasha raised his shaking hand.

"Good. We're almost there. I want you to put your hand down and count to ten."

Inuyasha lowered his hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. "One", he whispered still breathing hard. By the time he got to ten his breathing steady and he was no longer shaking.

Sesshomaru let go of his chin and held his hand out, "Take my hand and you will be completely safe."

Inuyasha quickly took his hand. A relief washed over him as thoughts of his inevitable demise vanished and his pulse stabilized. He looked at Sesshomaru, eyes wide with wonder. What did he do to him? Did he really save his life just then? First, he took care of the student in the lunchroom and now this. Maybe he had a natural instinct to protect just like he did. Was it because they were both, what did Sesshomaru say, Inu? So that was it, was it? He was half-human and half Inu.

"Inuyasha", Inuyasha finally spoke. "That's my name."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said and stood tall. His stoic expression didn't look so intimidating anymore. It was more like he gave Inuyasha a sense of security along with a feeling of belonging.

Inuyasha's eyes went to roam over Sesshomaru's form once again but stopped at his collarbone. Why hadn't he seen this before? Inuyasha really had to start paying more attention. Sesshomaru was wearing a necklace that looked oddly familiar. It was more of a chain; it had charms on the end of it. It started with three white flowers that were outlined in red, an incisor, and three more flowers. Inuyasha couldn't help reaching for his own chain but pretended to scratch his neck instead. He decided not to think anything of it, just concluding that they really were the same. Something in the back of his mind told him that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Sesshomaru walked towards one of the windows on the wall and reached for a string hanging from it. He pulled it and a red, white, and blue flag rolled out, unfamiliar to Inuyasha. He walked over to the other window, pulled a similar string and another flag rolled out. Inuyasha immediately recognized it as the Japanese flag.

"Get your shoes off of my mat. Set them outside for now then come back."

Sesshomaru walked back to the center of the dojo and stood with his hands behind his back. Inuyasha joined him a couple seconds later in the same position; they were both facing the mirror.

"As of today, you are a member of the fight club. We will sort out your paperwork and fit you for gear another time. You may be a little uncomfortable in your current attire but this will be over shortly. In and only in this dojo will I be addressed as Master Sho," Sesshomaru said. "Just follow my lead."

Inuyasha nodded and they began. Sesshomaru clapped his hands together three times before turning towards the flags.

"Fighters, face the flags," he waited for Inuyasha to turn, "Bow."

He and Inuyasha bowed at the same time. Sesshomaru turned back towards the mirror as did Inuyasha.

"To Grandmaster. Bow."

They bowed.

"To Sensei. Bow."

They bowed.

"To Master Sho. Bow," This time Inuyasha faced Sesshomaru. They bowed.

"Back to Grandmaster. Bow." They turned to the mirrors for the last time and bowed.

"Since we're short on time, the first thing we will work on is a jab/cross. Next time, I will go into more technical detail," Sesshomaru said walking in front of Inuyasha. "Go into a fighting stance."

Inuyasha balled his fists. He raised his right fist chest-level and raised his left fist just below it. Sesshomaru had his hands behind his back, just staring. Inuyasha was sure that he would laugh at how stupid he must've looked. He really didn't know what he was doing and he was beginning to feel awkward.

"Strike with your right hand and then your left. Go back into your fighting stance. Look into the mirror as you move," Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha took a deep breath and punched the air with his right hand and then left. He almost fell forward from the momentum and he looked sloppy.

Sesshomaru looked over Inuyasha's stance about five times and made many corrections in his head. This weak half-demon would be lucky if he was still able to stand after a fight. His form left him open for any kind of attack that his opponent would give. It could even be something as simple as a thump to the middle of his forehead.

"When you are in your fighting stance, you should be both defending and offending. You are doing neither. You are showing me that your left hand is dominant but your feet are saying that it is recessive. Your hands are too close to your body and your feet are too close together," Sesshomaru explained.

He grabbed Inuyasha's fist and raised them both in front of Inuyasha's face. He lowered his right fist and tucked in the elbows on both arms. He crouched down in front of Inuyasha's legs and tapped the spots on the mat where he wanted his feet to go. Sesshomaru stood again.

"A jab will always be executed from the recessive hand. When I say 'jab', extend your left hand but keep the bend in your elbow."

Inuyasha nodded.

"A cross will always be executed from the dominant hand. When I say 'cross', extend your right arm and keep the bend in your elbow."

Inuyasha nodded again, hoping that he would understand what he was being told.

"Look in the mirror as you move. Jab, cross", Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha punched through the air once more. He could immediately feel the difference from his previous stance. This was more comfortable and he felt like he could do more damage to an opponent. In the mirror, he looked like he was in control.

"That is all for now. We must dismiss class."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha repeated the same bowing movements as before and they exited the dojo. Sesshomaru locked the storm door and glass and bowed once again. Inuyasha quickly did the same before putting his shoes on.

"So am I supposed to come here after school?" Inuyasha asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"No, class is canceled for the afternoon. You have much to learn before you can participate in the actual classes. Tomorrow, I will be here at 3:00pm and Sunday I will be here at 7:00am. You will meet me in front of the school doors at those hours and we will begin." Sesshomaru started to walk to the locker room to change.

"Wait," Inuyasha called out.

He stopped without looking back.

"I-I have so much to ask you. I'm… I'm not sure. I don't…know who I'm supposed to be." He mumbled the last part but Sesshomaru heard it clearly.

He wasn't anyone's therapist. He had better things to do than to try to help someone through an identity crisis. And it seemed that the kid had more than that going on in his life. The only reason why he's going out of his way for him this weekend was because he loved teaching. That and he didn't like to stop in the middle of his class if someone doesn't understand the movements. He didn't have the patience for slow learners and it seemed that this half-demon could pick up pretty easily. He saw something in him and wanted to see how far he could push the half-demon to reach that potential.

"I will be here at three o'clock tomorrow. Do not be late." He took a step forward.

"Well, can you…keep what happened back there just between us?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Ok so let me explain a couple of things:

1.) Muay Thai shorts stop at your upper thigh. You have to wear compression shorts under them for obvious reasons. On the shorts it says, Muay Thai, in Thai on the front of them and they come in a variety of colors and designs. They're short because they give fighters enough room for strong kicks and they allow a lot of air to flow through them. That is what Sesshomaru was wearing, or wears, when he's teaching/practicing. The first flag that Sesshomaru rolled out was a Muay Thai flag.

Master Sho comes from SesSHOmaru. I thought that it sounded better than Master Sess and it didn't twist the tongue as much, I guess.

2.) Sesshomaru's kimono is designed with red outlined white flowers, that's where his charms came from.

Reviews are the bomb!

Sidenote: Shout out to my readers. I love you guys:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

 _5:30pm_

On the ride home from school, Inuyasha didn't say one word to Izayoi. She questioned him about the color on his face and asked if he got into any fights but he just ignored her. He planned on confronting her about the small information he received before leaving for the party tonight. For now, he didn't have anything to say to her. He took his phone out and searched his inbox for the text message he received with the party details. He tapped it and scrolled down to see the wench's address, link for directions, and the time it would start. Myoga and his mom would be at his house 30 minutes prior to pick him up and Inuyasha had to make sure he was ready.

Izayoi pulled into the drive way and Inuyasha hurried out of the car and unlocked the front door. There was a bowl sitting on a stand next to the door and he dropped his keys in it. He removed his shoes and walked down the hall into the kitchen. He slid his book bag off and rummaged through the cabinets for a bag of potato chips. Izayoi walked through the kitchen next, with a concerned look on her face. She sat at the table and stared at Inuyasha as he opened the bag of chips.

"You're not going to talk to me?" She asked. Inuyasha stuffed a few chips in his mouth and crunched down loudly on them. "I don't know what I did but—," she stopped talking when Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen as if she wasn't sitting there. He went upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. He popped a few more chips into his mouth and sat down on his bed putting the bag beside him. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through the apps to find his music library. He tapped on it and let the songs from his playlist fill the room. Inuyasha lay back with a hand behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Father, I don't know if you can hear me or if you have ever heard me, but I have good news. I'm an Inu demon and I think that means that you are too. And even if I'm not one hundred percent sure what an Inu is, I don't want to be anything else. All my life, I had no clue about who I am or who I could be, but with the help of someone I'd be happy to call my friend, that's going to change."

He smiled to himself as anxious butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Inuyasha could already see that things were going take an interesting turn since meeting Sesshomaru. He was glad that he allowed him to join the fight club and was thrilled that he would spend most of his weekend with the demon. Inuyasha must have had some kind of effect on Sesshomaru for him to be so kind to him when they only just met. Perhaps it was because they were of the same demonic species…or was it because he pitied him for being tormented on a daily basis? No, that couldn't be it. Back in the lunchroom was the first time he'd witness Inuyasha's altercations with a student. He'd never seen him before then, so he couldn't feel sorry. Sesshomaru only assaulted the student because he indirectly spitted milk on him; it wasn't like he was coming to the rescue. Then again, he said it himself that Inuyasha was weak and couldn't defend himself, which would lead him to making Inuyasha a member of the club.

Hmm.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and frowned. He tended to over think the smallest things that weren't a big issue. He shook his head, removing the negative thoughts from his mind and sat up. Sesshomaru was going to be different from everybody else, he was sure of that. He got up from the bed, walked into his personal bathroom and removed all of his clothing. Grabbing a pink shower cap from the sink, he put it on his head and stuffed his white tresses into it. He didn't want to get it wet while showering because he didn't have the time or the energy to dry it when once he was finished.

 _5:55pm_

Steam filled the bedroom as Inuyasha opened the bathroom door, stepping out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Is that my shower cap?" Izayoi asked from the end of his bed. Inuyasha let out a small yelp and stepped back into the bathroom quickly shutting the door. "I've been looking everywhere for it."

"Mother, what are you doing in my room?!" He said through the door.

"You're upset with me but I didn't do anything wrong. I don't want us to fight, Inuyasha, so why don't you come out and tell me what the matter is." She got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"I don't want to talk, right now. I want you to go back downstairs." He could hear her approaching so he put his shoulder to the door and held the handle. It jimmied under his grip and he tensed. Surely, she didn't think that he was going to allow her to enter with just a towel to cover him. Or perhaps it was that she had other things on her mind besides talking.

"Aren't you going to open the door so we can talk this through?" She said in a low voice.

"Aren't you going to go back downstairs? I'm not decent and I'm not opening the door."

"Don't be modest, Inuyasha. Is there something that you don't want me to see? Maybe bruises from the fights you've been getting into. Just let me take a look and your mother will take care of you."

His stomach began to churn as she tried to turn the handle again. Why didn't he have a lock on it? He had to think of something to get rid of her. Umm, maybe he could burst out and rush past her, grab his clothes from the dresser and run into the bathroom downstairs. No, that would be too much. He didn't have the time to play a game of 'catch me if you can' while he should be getting ready for the party. He thought for a moment before speaking, "I'll open the door…if you tell me what kind of demon my father was."

 _Silence._

He could hear her slowly back away from the door and he relaxed against it. He'd wanted to have this conversation right before leaving so she could have something to think about while he was gone. Guessing that this was as good a time as any, he continued with more confidence in his voice.

"You don't know? Well, let me answer it for you. He was an Inu demon, a strong and powerful one at that.

"Inuyasha, where did you hear that?" Izayoi gasped, eyes locked on the door.

"I would think with the way that I've been treated at school that you'd open up to me about who I am. Those kids think I'm weak and powerless, Mother. But it seems to me that I'm the exact opposite, right? I've been asking you for the longest to tell me about my father-"

"Just shut your mouth, Inuyasha," she cut him off trying to keep her voice down, "You don't know anything. Please, don't speak on something unless you have the facts to support any ignorant points you try to make."

What did she mean?

"Who are you, my English teacher?" He did nothing to keep his voice down. "The problem is that I _don't_ know anything and you're doing nothing to fix that."

"No, I am your mother and what I _am_ doing is what's best for you. Some things are better left unsaid; therefore, this conversation is over. I don't want to talk." She folded her arms as Inuyasha swung the door open. He came out with his hands gripping the sides of his towel and a mean expression on his face.

The way his golden eyes stood out under his furrowed eyebrows reminded Izayoi of an angry Touga. She thought back to when they would argue. It would be over the pettiest things and it would leave Touga sleeping on the couch. Then, later the night, she would beg him to come to bed with her because she was scared to be alone. The second he entered the bedroom she would throw herself at him and their night would end with heated passion.

"Are you kidding?! Stop trying to hide stuff from me. Why can't you just tell me what I want to know?" He yelled.

"It's not that easy, Inuyasha. I've already said that I'm done talking. Leave well enough alone, why don't you?" She put a hand up before walking out of the room. Inuyasha stomped to the door and slammed it, letting out a frustrated groan. He didn't know why she was being so dramatic. "Leave well enough alone? What does that even mean?! Tell me to mind my own business, well guess what Izayoi, it is my business." He threw his towel on the floor and dressed before she decided to walk in on him while he was bare.

 _6:25pm_

Inuyasha brushed his hair into a ponytail in the middle of his head leaving his bangs to hang above his eyes. He made sure his chain was visible and dabbed a bit of cologne on his neck and wrist. He took one final look in the mirror before his phone chimed on the bed. He picked it up and read the text message from Myoga.

 _We're pulling up, Master_

He slid the phone into his pocket and went to his dresser the pick up the pair of shoes he was going to wear. He left his room and locked it before closing the door and heading back to the kitchen. Izayoi was probably in her room because she wasn't in there or in the living room. He opened the fridge and didn't see anything that he wanted. Honestly, he wasn't really hungry nor did he have time to ear but he didn't know if they would have food at the party. Closing the fridge he sighed and left the kitchen and went to the front door. He put his keys in the pocket with his phone and put on his shoes. He looked over his as he opened the door half-expecting his mom to come out to say 'bye' to him or to tell him to have fun. She didn't.

* * *

 _7:05pm_

"This is it, Master. From this day, we will no longer be at the bottom of the food chain. Try not to stick out too much, just go with the flow," Myoga trying to give Inuyasha pep talk. Inuyasha nodded and smiled a bit as they pulled in front of the place they were given directions to.

Demons and humans flooded into a lavender home that was designed with green shutters. Inuyasha recognized most of them as his peers and some he had never seen before. They were walking in as groups of friends or couples as some were holding hands. Loud music was being played and there were balloons tied to weights on both sides of the pathway leading to the front of the house. Everyone was dressed pretty nice and he hoped that he didn't go all out with his outfit considering he got fashion advice from Myoga. Anxiousness formed in his stomach as Myoga opened the door and they both got out.

"You boys have fun!" Myoga's mom called out before pulling off down the street. Myoga waved back Inuyasha sighed as they walked towards the front door of the Higurashi home.

Standing at the entrance was a bulky, bearded human dressed in black. The front of his shirt read 'SECURITY' in bold white letters and he wore black shades over his eyes. He seemed to be checking for invitations and Inuyasha quickly pulled out his phone. The guard didn't acknowledge him or Myoga. Instead he looked behind them for the next pair that was coming in.

"Umm, excuse me. You didn't check for our invitation," Myoga said coolly, nodding to Inuyasha's phone.

"No need to. A couple of funny looking guys like you weren't invited to this party by Miss Kagome. Don't waste my time, get out of here," the man replied. He put an arm out pushing them to the side, allowing another group to go in before them.

"If we weren't invited then we obviously wouldn't be here. Why would I try to show you my phone if it ain't got an invitation on it?" Inuyasha asked trying to keep his temper under control. He wouldn't let it get him kicked out of the party and he hadn't even entered the house yet. The next couple that was allowed in snickered as they passed them and Inuyasha took a deep breath. He raised his phone directly in front of the guard's face and the guard snatched it out of his hand and held it in the air.

"If you don't want this back in two pieces you will leave now," the guard threatened.

Anger rose to the surface and Inuyasha clenched his fists. "Give me my phone, asshole," he said. Myoga's cool act diminished and he looked nervously from Inuyasha to the guard. He stepped in front of Inuyasha and put his hands up in surrender. "Sir, we don't want any trouble. My friend and I are just trying to get into the party."

"I don't care, baldy. Unless Miss Kagome comes out here herself and escorts you in, you're not getting past me," he folded his arms.

" _Well in that case, here I am_."

The three of them turned to see Kagome standing there with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a pink halter dress, white slippers and her hair was in a messy bun. Diagonally across her body was a white sash that had the kanji letters for' Happy Birthday' on it. She looked beautiful on her birthday and for the second time she had come to save Inuyasha from trouble.

"These guys are with me, Mushin, let them through," she said giving him a scowl. He hesitated before giving Inuyasha his phone back and stepped to the side. "Yes, Miss Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome held her hand out to him and led them into the house. They weren't completely inside because they were standing in a vestibule and in front of them was another door. The tile floor was covered with many pairs of different shoes and a strong odor lingered around the tiny room. On one side of the room were different colored slippers similar to the pair that Kagome was wearing. "Most guests bring their own slippers to a party. But if they don't then the host, me, provides them with some," Kagome said pointing to the pile. "Grab a pair that best matches your outfit and put them on. When you're done meet me inside, inside."

Inuyasha and Myoga removed their shoes and searched through the pile. After finding their slippers, Inuyasha opened the door and the wave of loud music stung his ears. The party was just getting started and it seemed that everyone was already having a good time. Kagome was a few feet away from them talking to Koga. It looked like she was giving the wolf demon an earful while he was looking at her with an annoyed look. She gestured her hand in the direction behind him and rolled her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and balled her fist. Inuyasha and Myoga went to her side.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her, raising his voice so she could hear him over the music.

"I'm fine, he's just...Ugh," she shook her head before putting on a smile. "Anyways, I'm glad you could make it. If you haven't already heard, I'm Kagome. What's your name? And who's your friend?" She asked, raising her voice as well.

"Inuyasha and this is Myoga," Inuyasha answered pointing to Myoga.

"Nice to meet you guys. Follow me, really quickly. I want to introduce you to a couple of people." She turned around and led them to what looked like her living room. It was filled with people dancing and couples making out in the corner. She wormed through the crowd and stopped in front of a human couple in front of a fireplace, also kissing. She forcefully pulled them apart gaining a 'hey' from the both of them. "Will you two knock it off for two seconds please?" she folded her arms.

"This is the woman who will bare my children. Should I not show her the love that she needs," the guy said putting an arm around the girl's shoulder. The girl giggled and put an arm around his waist.

"Never mind that, I want to introduce you to Inuyasha and Myoga, they are first years. Inuyasha and Myoga, these are my best friends, Sango and Miroku. Miroku is a third year student, he graduates this year and Sango is a second year student like me."

Inuyasha awkwardly waved while Myoga happily reached an arm out to shake their hands.

"Good to meet you," the couple said with smiles. Aside from Kagome, these were the first human students that didn't make fun of him. They looked friendly and Inuyasha hoped that it would stay that way. The anxiousness in his stomach died down a bit as he and Myoga followed Kagome to another part of her house. That is where he met her older sister Kikyo and her boyfriend Muso, both third year students. Kikyo and Kagome could have been twins in Inuyasha's opinion. She was just as beautiful as Kagome if not more; the only difference was her pale, ivory skin and her pin straight hair. They also greeted them with kind smiles and Inuyasha's anxiousness left his stomach. He had only heard about the mikos in school but he hadn't seen Kagome until recently, and Kikyo until now. Inuyasha remembered Myoga telling him that Kagome and Kikyo were descendants of the legendary priestess Midoriko, and had great spiritual powers. Being in their presence almost made Inuyasha feel a bit intimidated.

Kagome also showed them a staircase that led to the second floor of their home, and one that led to the basement. She let them know that the bathroom would be the first door on their left, whether they went up or down was up to them.

"Ok, I'm leaving you two be. The snacks and drinks are in the kitchen, dancing is in the living room, and the game rooms are in the back. If you want to go outside to get some fresh air feel free. Make sure you go out the back door though so you won't have to deal with Mushin again," Kagome turned away.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Why are you being so nice to us? Majority of the people at our school doesn't talk to us and leave us to be alone."

"Master…" Myoga put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

She shrugged and gave a warm smile. "I don't know. Sometimes it's nice not to be alone."

He let go of her wrist as and blinked a few times.

"Later," Kagome left.

* * *

 _9:30pm_

Inuyasha felt like a kid in the store who lost his mom. He wished that Kagome didn't leave them but he couldn't follow her around all night. It was her birthday and she probably wanted to enjoy it with her friends. Myoga didn't look nervous at all and Inuyasha was glad that he wasn't completely alone.

"Master, I want to dance. I like this song."

 _Nevermind._

"You go on ahead. I'm going to the kitchen to find some snacks; you know that I don't dance. Just make sure you call me if there are any problems."

They split and Inuyasha went to find the kitchen. The halls had gotten more crowded from when he first arrived making it harder to navigate through the house. The stupid guard was probably half-assed doing his job and let anyone who came to the door in. And he had the nerve to tell them that they weren't invited. Inuyasha would tell Kagome to fire him as soon as he saw her. It was like she disappeared after leaving them because he hadn't seen her since. He entered a room with granite counter tops and stainless steel kitchen appliances. There was an island that had bowls of chips and dip, cookies, candy, and two bowls of punch surrounding a cake. A couple of demons were standing around talking to each other. They paused their conversations for a second to stare when he grabbed a plastic cup. They continued talking when he didn't look their way.

Inuyasha grabbed a cookie and held it in his mouth as he poured himself some punch in the cup.

He walked over to the stove and leaned against it as he ate his cookie. Some part of him wished that he had just stayed home and the other part wished he wasn't as anti-social as he was made to be. What could he do? He could go into one of the game rooms to play video games or card games but he didn't want to go anywhere by himself. There was no way that he was going to dance and he didn't want to burden Myoga by forcing him to stay with him. This was supposed to be their time to shine right?

He bit the last piece of the cookie and guzzled his drink. He frowned and tilted his head at the cup. This punch was a bit different from what he'd had in the past. It tasted dry down his throat which was confusing because it was a liquid. He also was not as sweet as he would have liked it but it wasn't _horrible_. He poured more into the cup and continued to drink it as a warm feeling settled inside his stomach. It wasn't that bad, he would have to get Myoga to try it and see what he had to say about it. He filled his cup again until it stopped at the top line and walked towards the doorway. He took a sip from the cup as he walked and didn't pay attention to where he was going. It was probably best if he stopped doing that because he ran into something hard and his drink spilled out. He took a few steps back and looked down at his clothes and was glad that they weren't ruined. He frowned and looked up. Maybe if people weren't in his way all of the damn time then maybe he wouldn't have to worry about spilling beverages on them.

He was about to tell whatever he ran into to watch where they were going but didn't when he realized who it was. The front of Sesshomaru's white shirt had a big, red stain covering it and there was a wet spot on the pants leg of his black jeans. Sesshomaru looked down at his ruined clothes and then at Inuyasha with his usual stoic expression. Inuyasha instantly put his hand up to shield his neck in case Sesshomaru got any ideas.

Sesshomaru simply turned around and walked away with his ponytail swaying behind him. Inuyasha relaxed a bit and walked back to the island. The people had stopped their conversation to stare at him as he poured himself more punch. He took another sip before setting it next to the tray of cookies and running after the demon.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say that your reviews and the guest reviews motivate me to write more and update. I really appreciate them and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. We're finally at the damn party, I'm glad and I hope that you are too. Reviews are the bomb!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Sesshomaru wasn't interested in frivolous things such as birthday parties or any celebrations in general. He'd rather enjoy a nice night at home either working on homework, or practicing his downward jumping elbow. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to decline the tiny miko's invitation after she begged him to come. He supposed it would have been a simple get-together, not her inviting him and half of the school. He saw these people every day of the week, which was more than enough. He couldn't handle their annoying faces on the weekend too. Despite that, he still showed up with a present in hand and wished the tiny miko a happy birthday.

He guessed the night wasn't all that bad. The food was decent, the music was tolerable, and he enjoyed, (was forced to), watching his peers dance around foolishly. After a while, he didn't know what else to do and the flea demon with the 'sick dance moves' bored him. He decided to go in the kitchen to get a bottle of water if they had it. He forced his way through the crowd stepping on a few toes on the way and made it to the kitchen.

A couple of weeks ago, the tiny miko texted him the details to the party. He disregarded the message at first but eventually read it and told himself that he was going. He made an effort to pick through his wardrobe to find something proper to wear for the occasion. Sometimes less was more and he set his mind on a simple white polo with a pair black jeans. At that time, if someone told him that his efforts were wasted and he was going to get his clothes ruined, he would've picked a different shirt. If they told him that it was because of the clumsy half-demon that was standing in front of him, he wouldn't have come.

The red liquid that stained Sesshomaru's shirt and the nervous Inuyasha made him feel as if he had been in this situation before. His first reaction would've been to wrap his hands around Inuyasha's throat and deprive him of his oxygen. But as his new superior he didn't want the kid to be afraid of him. He sighed to himself and turned away from the half-demon in search of the bathroom. He walked up the stairs to the second floor knowing that he would be followed and turned to the door on his left.

It was faint but not unnoticeable. No amount of fructose syrup or sugar could hide to smell of sake from his keen nose. Someone spiked the punch bowls and now everyone would be lining up in the kitchen for their share, if they haven't already. Drunken high school students were never a good thing but it was going to happen sooner or later. Sesshomaru looked at his reflection before turning the hot water handle on the sink. He slowly removed his shirt careful not to get his hair caught in it. He put it under the running water and rubbed the fabric together. He may as well head home and since his clothes were ruined now, he had a good excuse.

* * *

His vision wasn't as clear as it had been before he went in the kitchen. But the lighting was a bit dim in the hallway and people were blocking his path so that could've been the reason. He reached the top of the stairs and watched as Sesshomaru walked inside of the bathroom leaving the door cracked.

He didn't mean to spill his drink and the demon didn't even give him enough time to apologize. People were so quick to take action instead of hearing what he had to say first. It was surprising to see him there at all. Inuyasha found it hard to believe that Sesshomaru got to the top of his class by partying all night on the weekends. He seemed like the 'work hard, play later' kind of guy who always had his nose in a book.

Inuyasha walked closer to the door putting a hand on the handle and peeked inside. The warmth that he felt in his stomach was joined by another feeling as he watched Sesshomaru take off his shirt. Involuntarily did Sesshomaru's muscles flex as he pulled the shirt over his head with his ponytail falling back in place behind him. Of course he'd seen Sesshomaru wearing _less_ than a shirt before but that was an experience he tried to forget. Now, he couldn't take his eyes off of the demon and he hoped that no one else walking by would deem him a peeping Tom. Sesshomaru put his shirt under the water, probably in attempt to lift the stain. Inuyasha's eyes traveled down to his waist where the band of his underwear was showing to find two small dents on either side of his spine. A burning sensation made itself known on Inuyasha's cheeks as he looked back at Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru's reflection was looking straight at him with a frown and Inuyasha quickly pulled the door closed. He took a few steps back and looked in the direction of the stairs. He could make a run for it to save himself from embarrassment and hope that the demon wouldn't kick his ass for prying. There was no denying that Sesshomaru was an attractive demon and Inuyasha could only wonder why people weren't throwing themselves at him left and right. Then again, he was sure that Sesshomaru didn't earn the title of valedictorian by sleeping with anything that had two legs and genitals. The door opened and Sesshomaru walked through with his usual stoic expression. He put his now wet polo back on and the stain in the middle was now light pink. Inuyasha couldn't tell what he liked more, a shirtless Sesshomaru, or one that wore wet clothes that clung to his body.

 _Wait, what?_

* * *

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you," Inuyasha apologized.

"Because of it, I can go home. Don't be concerned," Sesshomaru said walking past him to go back down the stairs.

"Go home? I wasn't trying to ruin the night for you, I'm sorry," Inuyasha followed after him. "Is this why you cancelled the class today? So you could come here? I'm a bit of a party animal, myself. Most would consider me to be the life of the party when I step through the doors."

Sesshomaru went back into the kitchen as Inuyasha continued to ramble off. He was able to find the bottle of water that he was looking for in the fridge. He twisted off the top and lifted it to his lips as he looked at the talkative half-demon. Inuyasha was leaning on the island continuing to speak nonsense and Sesshomaru did his best not to roll his eyes. Did he ever shut up?

"Why are you drinking water? There's soda and punch right here. Oh yeah, I forgot about my drink," Inuyasha grabbed the same cup that was the cause of Sesshomaru's stain and he began to drink from it. Sesshomaru eyes widen slightly and he quickly put the cap back on his bottle. He rushed over to Inuyasha and pulled the cup from his mouth, the contents dripping down his chin onto his shirt.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha wiped his mouth as Sesshomaru poured the rest of the punch down the sink and threw away the cup. "I already said sorry for your clothes, you didn't have to get back at me. I—"

"You call yourself a 'party animal' but it's obvious that this is the first one you've ever been to," Sesshomaru said walking back over to him. How dumb could he be?

* * *

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a serious tone. Inuyasha gave him a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. "I feel fine. What's your problem?"

Inuyasha tried not to blush as Sesshomaru moved closer to study his face. Why was he acting weird all of a sudden?

"I'm fine, ok?" Inuyasha said reaching for another cup but Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Don't drink anymore of the punch. I'm going home and I think that you should do the same."

Inuyasha gave him yet another confused look. "Huh? I'm not going home. I'm having a great time."

Well, almost great. He was surrounded by lots of people but he still felt like he was alone and ignored. Yes, it was nice to meet Kagome's friends and all but he hadn't seen her or them all night. Myoga didn't count because he was Myoga, whom by the way, didn't make him feel like he moved up a new level on the pyramid of popularity. Maybe he would have to wait until he went to school on Monday to know that for sure. At any rate, the only one that was with him right now and was concerned for his well-being was Sesshomaru. However, he was going to leave Inuyasha as well and then he was going to feel completely abandoned.

"Besides, my ride won't be here until later. Why don't you staaaayy?" Inuyasha dragged out the last word and frowned. He didn't mean to sound like he was begging the demon to stay even though that's what he wanted.

Then he started to feel funny. It was weird because he suddenly couldn't feel his toes or the bottoms of his feet. It was like his feet had gone numb and decided not to hold him up anymore. The force of gravity seemed to push down on him more than usual causing his knees to bend and he fell forward. He tried to grab the edge of the island counter for support but his hands couldn't get a grip on it.

* * *

It was just as Sesshomaru expected. Judging from when Inuyasha drank from the unattended cup, he knew that he had never been to a high school party before. He probably hadn't even consumed alcohol until tonight. Sesshomaru tried to think on the bright side and hope that the half-demon was just a lightweight. But he knew that it wasn't the sake that had him wobbling like a newborn fawn. Inuyasha must've left his cup here when he ran after him to the bathroom, which gave whomever more than enough time to slip something into it.

Sesshomaru's body moved on its own when he caught Inuyasha as he fell over. He pulled Inuyasha's arm over his shoulder and put his arm around his waist pulling him to his feet. First, it was the punch on his clothes and now he was responsible for a drugged Inuyasha. It was almost like déjà vu, like he'd been in a situation similar before only the half-demon thought he was dying instead of this.

* * *

What was going on with him? His body parts weren't responding to the commands that his brain was giving them. He couldn't stand on his own but Sesshomaru came to the rescue. He had his arm draped over his shoulder and Sesshomaru was holding up his dead weight. They were close together but Inuyasha couldn't allow himself to feel embarrassed about it. Did the cookie that he ate do something to him or…? Whatever it was couldn't have been that bad if he was invading Sesshomaru's personal space with his own body. He turned his head slightly to look up at him. For some reason, the moon on Sesshomaru's forehead was bigger than normal and the stripes on his cheeks were zigzagged.

"Sessshhh," Inuyasha slurred. "Don't eat the cookies. They're fuller poison."

Sesshomaru ignored his warning and began to move them out of the kitchen. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and the blasting music wasn't as loud as before. They were pushing through the crowd and Inuyasha realized that they were heading to the door.

"N-no no. Wait! My friend," Inuyasha tried to stop them but his limp body didn't do much. Good thing Sesshomaru heard him and stopped.

"Who is your friend?" Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"Hmm, I don't know," Inuyasha answered with a frown. "He likes blood. Errr—Yoga somthin'"

* * *

Sesshomaru gave him a look before pulling Inuyasha towards the living room. There were even more people there and most were gathered around in a circle. Sesshomaru set Inuyasha down on the couch and went to see what had everyone's attention. In the middle of the circle was the same flea demon as before. He was dancing around wildly and the people were cheering him on. Sesshomaru let out a sigh and pushed through the crowd to get to the middle and stood in front of the flea. He began to dance around Sesshomaru to either challenge him or tell him to join in. Sesshomaru went with neither and grabbed the flea by the neck of his shirt and dragged him back towards Inuyasha.

"Master Inuyasha let go of me! You're pulling me away from my chance at popularity," Myoga wailed and tried to free himself from Sesshomaru's grip.

Myoga stopped his struggling when he saw Inuyasha fraught on the couch. He slowly looked up at Sesshomaru, back to Inuyasha, and then back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let go of his shirt and lifted Inuyasha from the couch assuming their same position. All Myoga could do was stare at the two with wide eyes. "He is drugged and he needs to go home. Do you know where he lives?" Sesshomaru asked. Myoga nodded his head and Sesshomaru headed towards the door again. Myoga grabbed both his and Inuyasha's shoes and helped hold onto Inuyasha as the demon changed his shoes. The three managed to make it out of the Higurashi house without anyone asking questions about the drugged half-demon. Sesshomaru pulled his keys from his pocket and led the way to his car.

"Yogaaa. You left me. You're unloyal," Inuyasha said as he was carried down the pathway. Myoga didn't answer and continued to walk.

"Sesshy, you takin' me home? Well let's go. Blacky Nissiisan 37-Z." Sesshomaru ignored him again and tapped the button on his keypad to unlock the doors to his car.

* * *

 _10:30pm_

The car ride was quiet aside from the outbursts from Inuyasha who was laid out in the back seat. Myoga gave Sesshomaru the directions to Inuyasha's house and he stared at him until they pulled up in front of it. It was harder to get Inuyasha out of the car than it was to get him in but they managed and were able to get him to his porch. After unlocking the door and Sesshomaru removing his shoes, he helped Myoga quietly get the half-demon up the stairs to his room. He didn't pay any attention to the interior of the home, he just wanted to get in and get out.

They ran into another obstacle: the lock on Inuyasha's bedroom door.

Getting frustrated, Sesshomaru punched through the wooden door and reached down to unlock it from the inside. There was an 'Oh my Kami' from Myoga's end as Sesshomaru removed his hand. "You must stay with him until he's in his right mind," Sesshomaru said and they moved Inuyasha into the room and onto the bed. "I will show myself out."

As Sesshomaru went down the stairs and walked back through the hallway he stopped. He could feel someone else's presence in the house somewhere. He thought for a moment before realizing that it was most likely Inuyasha's parents. Though, something kept nagging him in the back of his mind when he breathed in the scent that followed after. It was distinct but not unknown. He'd smelled this before but he couldn't put his finger on where or when he did.

"Hn," he said to himself as he walked to the front door, put on his shoes and left.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are the bomb!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

 _"You know that I wouldn't call you unless it was necessary."_

"…"

" _Are you looking after him?"_

"… _Always."_

" _Good."_

"…"

" _The reason I'm calling is because of something that came to my attention. He told me about a demon that he met at school. Apparently, there was something about him that was very interesting. I don't know if it was the white hair, demon markings, or the fact that he found someone who looks just like him that intrigued him so. To be honest, I agree that that is a pretty interesting person to meet. However, there couldn't be anyone in that school who fits that description. Why do you think that he would make up something like that?"_

"…"

" _Unless... there is indeed someone who fits the profile. But you already knew about this and failed to tell me. Why is he there!? Damn it, I swear to Kami, if you told—_

" _I assure you that quiet has been kept on my end, Princess. I do apologize for not letting you know sooner but you know as well as I do that he also needs protection. And maybe it's not a bad idea, perhaps it's about time that they got to know each other."_

" _And you know as well as I do why that can't happen and it's not your decision as to when it happens if it happens. I was under the impression that there would be absolutely no contact between them. He's not even supposed to still be at that school. You and I have gone this far without them finding us and I intend to keep it that way."_

"…"

" _I can feel you giving me that look, so stop it. When he's ready, I'll tell him…the both of them. As for now, he will not hear a word of it, are we clear?"_

" _Crystal."_

" _Thank you"_

" _Princess, there have been things that are happening. Bad things. If they get too out of hand I'll have to take action. For the time being, I'll keep you updated on what I've gathered and we'll talk when I see you."_

" _I know that you won't let me down. But um…is he…how is he?"_

" _I think it would be better if you heard it from him."_

"…"

"…"

Click.

* * *

His puppy ears subconsciously twitched as droplets of rain came down across his window. What jolted him awake was the boom of thunder that followed after. Inuyasha lifted his head up from the soft cushion it was resting on and rubbed his eyes. He propped up on his elbows and let out a yawn as he looked around with half-lidded eyes. Aside from the little light that the gray clouds were allowing to come in from the window, it was dark and his vision was blurry. But from the smell of it, he could tell that he was in his room on the bed. He took a deep breath and attempted stretch his limbs but he couldn't move. He felt an extra weight on his back and lower half of his body and it made his muscles ache.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his temples. He put a hand on his forehead and winced as it began to throb. His stomach then began to twist as if someone was playing jump rope with his insides. He didn't feel too good and he knew that in a couple of seconds he would see the contents of his stomach spewed on his pillow. The weight on his back was preventing him from getting up to go to the bathroom but when he shook his legs to free himself the weight started to stir. Once it made itself comfortable, it…snored?

"What the hell?"

Inuyasha lifted his upper half up on his hands, and paused for effect. He bent his elbows and pushed up in a quick motion letting the momentum of his weight carry him to the side. There was a yelp from under him as Inuyasha landed on the floor with a thud. This made the pounding in his head more painful and he sat up glaring at Myoga.

What the hell are you doing in my room, Myoga?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was dreaming about swimming in a pool of rich, delicious blood. That is no way to wake someone up from their slumber," Myoga said, rubbing at his own eyes.

Inuyasha didn't have time to respond as he scrambled towards his personal bathroom and retched into the toilet.

"That's disgusting, Master," Myoga said, as he got up from the floor and crawled under the covers of the bed pulling them over his head.

A 'fuck you' was going to come from Inuyasha's end but the smell of his own vomit triggered another round of bile to fill the toilet. He pulled some tissue from the roll, wiped his mouth and then flushed the toilet.

"Myoga, what's going on and why do I feel like crap?" Inuyasha asked with a groan. He went over to the sink and rinsed the foul taste from his mouth. Grabbing his toothbrush and the toothpaste, he squeezed it on the bristles and thoroughly scrubbed his teeth and tongue.

"Nothing at all, Master. Although it seems like you're suffering from a mild hangover." Myoga answered.

"Hangover?" Inuyasha muffled out with toothpaste foam running down his chin. His mom had said that there would be alcohol there but he didn't remember seeing any let alone drinking any.

"Last night was quite eventful. Did you have fun?"

Inuyasha almost snorted. If standing around looking awkward and lame was fun then yeah, he had plenty of it. Things didn't get that interesting until Sesshomaru showed up and then—

And then…?

He gargled some mouthwash before spitting it out and wiping his face with a damp cloth. He looked at himself in the mirror realizing that he was wearing his same clothes from last night and frowned. Why didn't he change when he got home? He walked to the doorway of the bathroom and leaned against the frame with his arms folded.

"What exactly happened yesterday?" Inuyasha asked with a confused expression on his face.

Myoga poked his head from under the covers and raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

He thought about it for a moment but could only recall the moments up until the time he was standing in the kitchen with Sesshomaru. Strangely, everything was blank and he couldn't figure out what happened after.

"I guess being drugged would do that to you. I met your new friend," Myoga said, changing his tone.

"Drugged?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"He was the one, I presume, who found you in your influenced state. Why didn't you come to me for help? I'm your best friend, you know." Myoga narrowed his eyes, ignoring Inuyasha. "Or did you forget that too?"

"I was drugged?!"

"It was very strange because at first I thought he was you. But then I saw you and realized that you were you and he was him," Myoga said, pulling the covers back over his head. Inuyasha rushed over to the bed and with one foot, kicked Myoga and sent him over the edge.

"Are you going to keep babbling or are you going to tell me what the hell happened?" he yelled.

Myoga untangled himself from the covers and sighed in annoyance. "Your friend came to me and asked if I knew where you lived. I said yes and we left the party because you were under the influence of..something? We all got in his car and he dropped us off here. We hauled you up the stairs and then he left. During the night you wouldn't keep still so I sat on your back until you drifted off. I guess I drifted off too." Myoga explained.

Inuyasha moved his hands to his pants and patted his pockets. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, 10:03am.

He was glad that his phone was there but his keys were missing. "Where are my keys?" he asked, looking at the floor around him.

"Hmm. I must've left them in the front door."

"Then how did you get in my room?"

 _"Inuyasha Takahashi! What in Kami's name is this?!"_

Inuyasha and Myoga looked up to see his mom's face frowning at them through the hole above the doorknob. Another round of thunder boomed outside his window, sounding just as frightening as Izayoi's face looked.

"You want to explain to me how this got here?" Izayoi opened the door as Inuyasha sent another glare Myoga's way. Then the smell of breakfast filled his nose and his stomach twisted in a weird way.

"I have no idea," Inuyasha answered as he clutched his stomach.

Izayoi rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Well when you figure it out food is waiting for you two downstairs. Goddamnit, boy. I don't know what's been getting into you but the payment to repair this is coming out of your allowance. Wash yourself up, you smell like dog." She retreated back down the stairs and Inuyasha found himself in the bathroom again, leaning over the toilet.

"Kinda ironic. Haha. Because she said you smelled like dog, but you are a dog so you would smell like one all of the time, right?" Myoga chuckled to himself.

* * *

During breakfast, Myoga talked nonstop about how he and Inuyasha would be the most popular kids at school come Monday. Apparently, the party was an initiation for first years and (they were one of the only ones invited) they passed. This was news to Inuyasha but he let the crazy flea demon continue. They wouldn't get into fights with the other students anymore and they were going to sit at the cool kids table. They would basically be jocks? They were going to be co-presidents of multiple clubs. Also, he said something about them joining the Mathletes? No fucking way in hell.

He continued to talk about how he was his only best friend and they would be best friends forever when there was banging on the door. Izayoi went to open it and it was an angry flea demon looking for her son. Said son didn't call or text her and she'd been worried about him. Myoga, sad and scared to go, took his whole plate of food with him and left.

Inuyasha was currently washing the dishes. He was wearing some pajama bottoms and a long sleeved cotton shirt. Today was going to be a relaxing day, but with his mom in the house, he didn't know if it would be only that.

He got his answer when she came up behind him and reached over to put a plate in the sink. Anxiousness formed at the bottom of his stomach.

"I see things are getting better already for my beautiful boy," Izayoi said as she moved her body so close that, if he moved, his ass would press against her stomach. Inuyasha froze and held onto the the glass cup that he was washing under the water. He closed his eyes and slightly flinched as she rubbed circles on his back. "But let's not forget", she smiled and put her hands on his waist. "I'm the one who can make it _all_ better."

His breathing picked up as she snaked her arm around his torso and slid the other one down to the front of his bottoms. Inuyasha could hear his heart beating through his ears, it was so loud. He tightened his grip on the cup as she began to caress him through the fabric.

He knew that he couldn't lash out at her, for he was too strong and it may do more damage than intended. His body wasn't responding to her touch so maybe she would stop and leave him be. It would be over soon enough, he hoped.

Unfortunately for him, she quickly slipped her hand inside of his bottoms, touching and feeling. Inuyasha practically clenched his fist forgetting that the cup he was holding was, indeed, glass and hissed as it broke in his left hand.

Damn his nerves.

He bit his lip to keep from verbally crying out at the pain and a second later, a metallic tasting liquid dripped into his mouth. He squeezed his eyes tight as they stung with salty tears. They did not fall.

Izayoi removed her hands and stood on her toes to whisper in Inuyasha's ear, "My _big_ beautiful boy."

She stepped away from him and exited the kitchen to go to her room. As soon as the sound of her door shut, Inuyasha sunk to his knees and held his wrist. Blood, along with soap suds, was oozing out of the cut in the middle of his palm in different directions. A feeling of dread came rushing through his mind and the tears that he was holding released. He put his right hand on his chest, his heart beating hard against it. He knew that he was more than just out of breath, he was hyperventilating. This was familiar, very familiar. Inuyasha was sure that he was going to die and it wouldn't be because of blood loss.

He needed to calm down. That was it, right? Just calm down and it'll pass. It's gonna be over soon. Inuyasha tried gain control of his breathing but he couldn't quite focus. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes.

 _What was wrong with him?_

Sesshomaru. He needed Sesshomaru here with him. To tell him that he was going to protect Inuyasha from whatever was coming for him. When he opened his eyes, Sesshomaru was not there.

No one was there to protect him.

So Inuyasha sat there and waited for, whatever this was, to pass. It would be over soon enough, he hoped. And he glad that this time it did end soon.

He stood from his spot and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He wiped the tears from his cheeks as he walked to his dresser. He pulled a sock from the drawer and ripped it in half. Using one strip, he dabbed at the excess blood around the cut to keep it from potentially dripping on the floor. With the other strip, he put it on the cut and wrapped the sides around to the back of his hand, securing it with a knot. The only blood stain was one that trailed from the cut to a little below his wrist.

It hurt like a bitch but he would take the pain because his body healed like a demon's would. This cut would be less than a scar in a couple of days, so there's no need to complain too much. Inuyasha went to lay on his bed, one hand behind his head and the injured hand palm up, at his side. His pulse throbbed in the middle of his hand and he sighed. There was a possibility that he wasn't taking the cut as seriously as he should but he wasn't going to a doctor anytime soon. People of authority ask too many questions and he wasn't going to give any answers.

He could bleed out instead and that would stop him from feeling...dirty. His mom always made him feel very dirty. Sadly, no amount of soap could wash away the indecency that she provides.

Would anyone even care if he did bleed to death? Myoga definitely would, without a doubt.

Inuyasha thought about what Myoga told him and then he thought about Sesshomaru, again. Did Sesshomaru actually see to it personally that he got home after he'd been drugged? (Something that he still couldn't get over.)

For a person who didn't seem to care about anyone or anything, he sure seemed to take a liking towards Inuyasha. Perhaps that was something Inuyasha hadn't exactly thought about. He didn't know Sesshomaru too well so there was no telling who he really was. Maybe he _was_ that person who looked mean but was actually sweet when you talked to them.

Maybe.

Inuyasha like the idea of Sesshomaru only showing special treatment to him better. He would maybe even tell Sesshomaru that he had another...episode again. Just like the one at the dojo.

'Oh shit. I am supposed to meet up with him today. And tomorrow, too.'

Inuyasha smiled a bit even though the pain still stung his hand. How was he going to explain that? Surely, Sesshomaru would ask and Inuyasha wasn't sure if he would allow him to practice with a dysfunctional hand.

Nevertheless, he was going to basically have the weekend with just him and the demon. More than enough time to ask whatever he wanted. He had so many questions, could he even remember them all?

They weren't even all about his heritage. He wanted to know more about Sesshomaru as a person.

Wasn't there a word for that? When someone peaks your interest and you just want to know everything about them.

Riveting?

Intriguing?

Obsessed, even?

No matter what it was, Inuyasha was going to find out what he's been wanting to know for a long time.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the school hall with a small bag slung over his right shoulder and a folder being carried by the tips of his fingers in his left hand.

Inuyasha had decided to write down all of the questions he had on a piece of paper. He put it in the folder to keep it from wrinkling. In his bag, a towel, an old shirt that he didn't mind sweating in and some loose shorts. They weren't nearly as short as the ones he remembered Sesshomaru wearing. He wouldn't embarrass himself by buying any shorts like that or by walking around in them. Lastly, he had two bottles of water: One for him and one for the demon. It was a struggle to tie his hair up as neatly as Sesshomaru's was, with his hand being injured and all. Which meant that his bangs were still hanging over his forehead.

Anxiousness was forming in his stomach as he walked to the unfamiliar, yet familiar door that led out to the field. He had at least 15 minutes before it was three o'clock and he would use that time to get dressed in the stoned building that Sesshomaru said was the lockeroom.

This door was similar to the door that was on the dojo. Wooden lining with a storm door behind it, only this didn't have a bell that chimed when it opened. Like any lockeroom, there was the girls' side and the boys' side. Inuyasha went to the boys' and sat his folder and bag down on the bench provided. On the left and right side were the lockers and towards the back was a door that had the word 'BATHROOM' plaque on it.

He removed the clothes from his bag and paused before he began to undress. He sniffed the air and his ears twitched as he looked and listened.

It must've been his imagination but he was sure that he sensed something. A presence, a very ominous one at that. It was nearby, almost closing in on him.

Five seconds went by.

He shook his clearly paranoid head, before undressing and dressing. He put the towel over his shoulder and debated on whether or not he should leave his belongings in a locker. It wasn't like anyone was going to take his things; he was the only one there.

Why not? He put them in the locker and walked out with his folder.

The bell chimed as he walked in and looked around. A punching bag was swinging back and forth and spinning on its chain. Inuyasha heard grunting and the sound of something being hit. He set his towel and folder down to the side and walked towards it.

Sesshomaru was behind it shuffling from side to side going into a fighting stance each time he stood still. Sweat dripped down his jaw and he was out of breath. Like before, he was in his purple shorts, upper body and legs bare, and hands wrapped in handwraps. As the punching bag came towards him, Sesshomaru extended his left, then right arm with a grunt and the bag was swinging the other way again. Not a single strand of hair came out of his neat white bun.

Inuyasha was impressed by the speed of his strikes and the look on his face. Sesshomaru's normal stoic expression was replaced by a determined frown that made him look dangerous.

When the punching bag swung back to him, Sesshomaru turned on the ball of his left foot in a half spin and landed on his right foot. Now facing sideways, he slightly bent the knee of his right leg while lifting his left leg. At the last second, when it seemed like the bag was going to crash into Sesshomaru, his leg shot out. The kick was so powerful that the bag flew up and crashed into the ceiling instead. Inuyasha's gaze followed the bag and as it came back down another time, Sesshomaru's one hand was there to stop it in its tracks.

'Keh, it must be filled with feathers.'

"Hey, umm, Master Sho."

"We must bow in," Sesshomaru said getting straight to the point. He walked to the mirror and turned his back to it. Inuyasha stood at his side remembering how they bowed in last time.

"Can you recall the stance that I had you placed in?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment before nodding and putting his hands behind his back.

"Get into that stance but you will stand in front of me instead of on the side of me. Black belts and higher rankings always stand in front of the class in order to teach."

Inuyasha nodded and backed away a few feet from Sesshomaru, assuming his fighting stance.

"When I ask you a question or give you a command, you will answer by saying 'Sir', or 'Yes Sir'. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha said.

"Let's begin."

They bowed in and began to work on the jab/cross. Inuyasha was hesitant at first but after a few rounds, he got more comfortable. There was more technical detail that came with a jab/cross and Sesshomaru explained it simple enough for Inuyasha to understand.

He didn't know how long Sesshomaru had been here but he had obviously worked up his own good sweat. He didn't seem the least bit tired and Inuyasha hoped that his stamina would be as great as that.

"As you execute each movement, I want you to exhale. When you exhale, make a 'shh' sound so that I know that you are breathing. Many fighters get winded in the ring because they unconsciously hold their breath."

Sesshomaru got into a fighting stance and threw a jab as a _shh_ came out of his mouth. Another _shh_ came out as he threw a cross.

Inuyasha stopped and nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Jab, cross."

Inuyasha followed the command and that's when Sesshomaru finally decided to acknowledge it.

"Your hand is wounded."

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head.

"You will not be able to wear gear or practice with the punching bags with a bleeding hand."

Inuyasha looked at his hand and noticed that a little of blood was coming from under the sock.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Why didn't you heal it?"

How exactly was Inuyasha _supposed_ to heal it? If he could recall, he didn't have a degree in medicine. Plus, he didn't think it was bad enough to get stitches or anything major.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru to see if there was concern all over his face but he was as stoic as ever. "It will heal on its own."

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. He examined his palm before removing the sock. A small blush appeared on Inuyasha's cheeks at the at the proximity and contact. What exactly was he planning to do?

Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha's hand so that his palm and forearm was facing him. Inuyasha's pulse quickened and he hoped that Sesshomaru couldn't feel it through his wrist.

"As Inu we have more advanced forms of abilities that makes us more powerful. One of them being, the healing properties that are located in our salivary glands." Sesshomaru spoke in a calm voice, not as monotone as it usually was.

Sesshomaru raised Inuyasha's hand closer to his face. Inuyasha's blush reddened as Sesshomaru's breath tickled his skin.

"For example, when a demon gets hurt his wound will simply heal over time. If an Inu gets hurt he can speed up his healing process by applying saliva to the wound."

Inuyasha's eyes widened once he pieced together what the demon was getting at.

"Because you are only a half-demon, it may not be as effective."

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's tongue dart out to moisten his lips. Anxiousness formed at the bottom of his stomach and he was sure that he was going to pass out at any moment.

"Is it causing you pain?"

Sesshomaru rubbed the pad of his thumb lightly over the spot just below the cut. Inuyasha stared at him with wide eyes and wanted to withdraw his hand but it didn't move.

Inuyasha couldn't find his voice at the moment and with how easy it was for Sesshomaru to suggest such an odd thing, he went with nodding his head.

"Then this will only take a second," Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he slid the tip of his tongue over Inuyasha's palm.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are the bomb!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Inuyasha was stupefied, to say the least. How was one supposed to react when a demon licks your hand? He'd expected just a small questionnaire on how he cut himself. Not this. They'd only just gotten started with their training and it a matter of minutes it turned into... _something else_.

Sesshomaru wasn't lapping at his hand, he started from the side of it, over the cut, to the area between his thumb and index finger. His tongue was flat, surprisingly soft, and he licked in one smooth line.

He'd heard Sesshomaru's explanation behind it but it went in one ear and out the other. It wasn't that easy to concentrate on his words when his actions were blurring them out. He did hear him basically say that this was normal? If that was the case, then every time he was hurt he'd have to get Sesshomaru to lick him back to health. Inuyasha didn't think that he'd be able to deal with that, he'd be better off letting his injuries heal over time.

As Sesshomaru was examining his hand, time seemed to move in slow motion from there. Which almost happened a lot when he was around the demon. And in that frame, he still wasn't able to figure out what exactly he was going to do. Better yet, once Sesshomaru was finished, what exactly was he going to _say_?

 _Thanks, I know what to do next time?_

And to make it worse, his mind had wandered into the more risque part of his brain.

* * *

Sesshomaru retracted his tongue and wiped his thumb across his lips to get rid of any excess saliva. Small, white bubbles began appearing inside the cut letting him know that Inuyasha's body was working overtime to heal it. He let go of the hand and let it fall to the side.

"Take a two-minute water break. Give it enough time to close and we will move on to the focus mitts," Sesshomaru said and walked past him.

For some reason, the half-demon looked as if he was taken aback. It was an Inu custom to heal the wounds of the pack until they reached the age that their saliva was strong enough. Then they would be able to do it on their own. It was rare that a half-demon would be a part of the pack, but even still they would have to get treated. Inuyasha wasn't a part of his pack but as Inu to lesser Inu, he would do onto him this one favor.

Why was he acting as if he'd never done it before?

Sesshomaru remembered sensing Inuyasha's parents at his house last night but he didn't pay much attention as to who was human and who was the demon. Certainly, whomever it was, being Alpha, treated the half-demon's injuries as a child. No? It really didn't matter. He just didn't want Inuyasha's blood to ruin his equipment.

Sesshomaru walked towards the back wall where the pen was and pulled it out from its place. Behind it was a door and once opened, it revealed a small office. Its wooden walls shelved with different trophies and pictures of different fighters. An organized brown desk sat in the middle and a bookcase was behind it. A file cabinet was to the left of the desk and a wooden stool was in front of it. Sesshomaru leaned down and reached for the bottom drawer of the desk. He pulled out a vanilla folder, and measuring tape setting it on the desk.

He exited the office but grabbed two focus mitts from the pen before heading back over to the half-demon. Which he noticed was still standing in the same spot, staring at his hand. Sesshomaru put the mitts on as he took his stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Dehydration does horrible things to the body and mind. You must drink water in-between rounds," Sesshomaru advised the red-faced Inuyasha.

Not caring or wondering why he was blushing Sesshomaru raised his mitten covered hands. Without warning, he swung the mitt out and around to hit Inuyasha on the side of his head. Hard. This broke whatever trance the half-demon was in as he fell onto the mat holding his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha yelped.

"Pay attention or leave. Choose wisely," Sesshomaru spoke, his hands still raised. "Watch your language."

"You could've given me a mini concussion!"

"If you are going to cry like a bitch, the door is behind you."

Sesshomaru almost smirked as anger visibly formed on Inuyasha's face. "Asshole," he grunted as he came at Sesshomaru fist first.

Sesshomaru had already gathered that Inuyasha was hot-tempered from when they first met. Gaining a reaction from him couldn't be easier. Dodging his punches was even easier.

Sesshomaru side stepped each of Inuyasha's fists and struck him on the side of his head with the mitt, thus making him angrier. Making snide comments like "weak" and "too slow" didn't help the situation either. He noted that Inuyasha failed to assume the fighting stance that he was taught and the basic jab/cross. Sesshomaru blocked another fist and sent a low round kick to Inuyasha's calf. The half-demon fell sideways with a _thump_.

Inuyasha was out of breath and his irritated frown turned became a look of defeat. It almost looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"You know what? I don't care! You can say that I'm some weak half-breed just like everyone else." Inuyasha snapped. "I came here in order to change that but if you're not gonna help me, I ain't gonna beg. I'm outta here."

Sesshomaru took off his mitts and went to put them in the pen as Inuyasha went about crawling in the direction of the door.

"You care far too much about what others think and say about you. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha ignored him and continued to crawl.

"Exactly what will you change? You can change the way you act or even how you speak. But you can't change who and what you are". Sesshomaru folded his arms and leaned against the pen. "Why is it so easy for others to make you question that?"

Inuyasha paused and slowly sat back on his heels.

"That's not what I meant," he said. "But, problem is, I don't really know who I am, what I am. When others call me "half-breed" they're saying that my demon side is so weak that I may as well be all human. And because of my ignorance, I can't tell them that they're wrong. I come from a home with a single mom who is human through and through so being human is all I know. I feel like maybe if I stuck around, I could find myself through you."

Sesshomaru sighed. What was he going to do with this kid? He would _not_ take the role of alpha in his life, he was his master at the dojo and someone he'd made eye contact with at school. There was no in between and he'd like to keep it that way. Inuyasha has problems at home and mental issues that Sesshomaru refused to allow disrupt the inner peace of the dojo. He should've kept his questions to himself.

"I never called you a half-breed but why must it be me? You have a human mother who has laid with an Inu and yet you don't know anything about them? Your father is not in your life, well then find some way to contact him." Sesshomaru couldn't think of any other students in his class that gives him more problems than Inuyasha had.

"Oh, I guess I left that part out. My mom isn't single by choice. My father died when I was born…"

This just keeps getting better and better.

"…She doesn't like to talk about him at all. I don't know anyone on his side of the family and as far as I know, my mom doesn't have any living relatives on her side of the family. It's just been me and her for as long as I can remember."

Sesshomaru did pity the half-demon and would agree that most of his problems stem from his life at home. However, that doesn't make it fair for Inuyasha to push his problems on someone else. Sesshomaru was a very private person. He didn't bother with small talk, he kept his personal life to himself, and he mostly did things alone. He wasn't one to go out of his way for people and he was perfectly fine with being by his lonesome. Though he was older and much more mature so he could handle things better than Inuyasha probably could. Perhaps, he was being too cold. He sighed again.

"Get up and come into my office," Sesshomaru walked into the office and sat at his desk. He almost rolled his eyes as Inuyasha came in a few seconds later with an idiotic grin on his face. He sat down on the chair and Sesshomaru saw that he had a folder in his hand.

"What is that?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before handing to him. "Don't look inside until I leave," he said.

Sesshomaru took the folder and slid it in one of the drawers before bringing his attention to the folder in front of him.

"I mentioned before that you would need to fill out some paperwork to join the class," He pulled out a form and a packet, "We'll go over it together, you sign it, take it home and have your parent sign it. Then I'll measure you and put in an order for your gear. It'll be here by sometime next week but for now, come in the same attire as you have today."

"Ok," Inuyasha nodded.

After going over the last page of the packet with Inuyasha chicken scratching his name at the bottom, Sesshomaru tucked the packet back into the vanilla folder. He came around the desk with the tape hanging from his hands.

"Stand and face me."

Sesshomaru loosely wrapped the tape around Inuyasha's head.

"Put your arms up." As Sesshomaru moved in to wrap the tape around his body, he noticed Inuyasha frowned and his breathing picked up. Sesshomaru moved the tape down to Inuyasha's waist. When he was about to bring his hands together, Inuyasha slapped them away.

"No! Stop! What are you doing?" Inuyasha took a step back with his hands raised to block Sesshomaru from coming any closer.

This time Sesshomaru did roll his eyes. "Idiot. I'm clearly measuring your waist." Sesshomaru held up the tape up and took a step forward.

"No!" Inuyasha let out again. "I'm not stupid. I can do it myself." He put his hand out and when Sesshomaru held it out to him, he snatched it.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself. You're too young for me."

On the form, he wrote down the measurements for Inuyasha's head and chest.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are the bomb!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Inuyasha felt it again. Just that quick, as Sesshomaru was about to do something with his hands, the symptoms of the episode were about to hit him. He'd already had one before and he didn't want to embarrass himself again. 'He was only measuring your waist. That's all he was doing, that's all he was doing. Just relax.'

Inuyasha measured his waist and spoke the number aloud. "Ahem. Can we get back to it?" he asked as he put the tape on the desk.

"Hn", Sesshomaru wrote down the final measurement and the both of them went back to their spots.

"Look, I'm sorry that I tried to hit you. But can't you be gentle next time?" Inuyasha asked. "If you do, then I'll take this class a little more seriously."

Inuyasha almost caught another attitude when there was no emotion on the demon's face. He was actually being sincere; he didn't have to apologize.

"Ok," Sesshomaru began. Inuyasha's puppy ears twitched. "You can take my class seriously and I won't change the way I teach."

"What?!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"I don't have to explain my reasoning but, you said that you would only take my class a _little_ more seriously if I am completely gentle with you. Why do I have to put more effort into being gentle with you, if you're only going to take my class a little seriously?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I'm still getting the hang of it, though. How am I supposed to try and learn it when you're all mean and stuff?" Inuyasha folded his arms and pouted.

"I will not change the way that I teach and whether or not you're going to be focused enough to learn it, is none of my business. Inuyasha, there is one thing that I do not like to waste and that is my time. I could waste my energy; I can get that back. I could waste money; I can get that back. However, I cannot get back time. So tell me, am I wasting my time?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. He didn't need to be lectured by this bastardly asshole. Is that an actual insult? Then again, he was supposed to be here to become stronger and defend himself and Myoga. He wouldn't be pushed around anymore and he could put his inherited power to some good use. Besides, he had already sign the form so, why not?

He unfolded his arms and went into the stance. "I'm ready when you are."

"Hn", Sesshomaru said before rushing forward.

Inuyasha saw the bottom of Sesshomaru's foot before he flinched with his hands covering his head. He waited for the pain to come but he realized that there was no contact. He put his hands down and looked to see that Sesshomaru was standing in place, he just had his foot raised. The demon put his foot down and Inuyasha's cheeks went a little red for being scared for nothing. He had to admit to himself that Sesshomaru was very intimidating.

"Why didn't you kic—"

"Stop talking. Just listen," Sesshomaru cut him off.

"I know that I haven't taught you the blocking techniques specifically for kicks but you are not at all defending yourself. I have seen you assume the Thai stance before, you just did it, and I think that I should emphasize how important it is that you use it. When your forearms are raised, you are protecting your head, face, and jaw from elbows and jab/crosses."

Inuyasha went into the stance as Sesshomaru continued.

"You must be in the Thai stance at all times unless I say otherwise. Do not close your eyes, do not flinch, and do not cower away."

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's forearms and shook them a little. "Nothing should break this guard. Understand?"

Inuyasha looked him in the eyes, "Yes sir."

Inuyasha thought that Sesshomaru was give him a second to shake it off and form up again. That was the only reason why he put his guard down and as he did Sesshomaru's elbow came flying at him. Inuyasha toppled over for a second time clutching his right cheek. Tears stung his eyes and he could taste something like copper in his mouth. He inserted the tip of his finger on the side where he was hit and inspected it. Even with tears blurring his eyes, he could see that his finger was red.

"Why in the world did you put your arms down, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked him with a sigh. "I literally just told you not to. You really are an idiot."

How can you hit someone in the face and still have the nerve to insult them? Inuyasha was thinking about using this moment to attack but he digressed. Sesshomaru crouched down and pulled his hand from his face to inspect the damage. He felt a tear run down his cheek and Sesshomaru used his thumb to brush it away.

"Normally, when students get hurt the school nurse is here to patch them up. Since the nurse isn't here, This One will take you home." Sesshomaru stood and was about to walk towards the office.

Inuyasha saw warning signs go up in his mind. He didn't want to go home, not yet at least, he'd rather be here than at home with his mom. The blow did hurt but…

"Master Sho, I'm here to catch up with the rest of the students. I've already wasted enough time so let's continue," Inuyasha stood and got back in the Thai stance.

He looked straight ahead into the mirror to make sure his stance was correct. As much as he'd like not to notice it, the red turning purple mark on his face was the first thing that he saw.

"You're quite fortunate that I held back and I admire your persistence, but there is no need for it. You need to get home to put ice or gauze on your cheek, Inuyasha. I could have knocked your teeth out or worse, broken your jaw. I didn't actually think you were going to put your guard down."

Inuyasha slowly turned his head to watch Sesshomaru go to the office, a shocked look on his face.

'That was him holding back?'

"… _dumbass_ "

The whispered insult that probably wasn't supposed to be heard, found his puppy ears. "He could at least say sorry," he said aloud to himself as more tears formed in his eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked out of the corner of his eyes watching Inuyasha in the passenger seat. He had his fingertips of both hands touching while his index fingers tapped against each other. His head and eyes were straight forward and he hadn't said a word since he got in the car. Sesshomaru hadn't hit him that hard, well no, he did hit him that hard but Sesshomaru hoped that that wouldn't discourage him from coming to the next practice.

"We will continue tomorrow," Sesshomaru said, waiting for Inuyasha's reaction. There was none.

Sesshomaru hesitated before speaking, "Forgive me."

"It's fine," Inuyasha quickly replied.

Sesshomaru frowned. What was the matter with him? He's usually all bubbly, annoying and won't shut up. Sesshomaru didn't have to take whatever attitude he had, Inuyasha could get out and walk home for all he cared. Knowing him, he would walk into the wrong neighborhood and get into a fight with some low life demons.

 _And then you'd have to kill them all._

The thought formed in his head before he could stop it. It would be best if he kept his attention on the road and not on the moody half-demon next to him.

They pulled up in front of the Takahashi residence and Sesshomaru put the car in park. He exhaled and looked at Inuyasha, wondering why he hadn't made any move to gather his things to get out.

"Is this not your home?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up at the house and then back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't answer but he turned his head to look out the window and stared for a few seconds. Sesshomaru moved his finger over the unlock button in the car and pressed down. The sudden noise made Inuyasha jump and he turned his eyes back to the windshield.

"Uh u-um yeah, this is my home," Inuyasha said, rapidly tapping his index fingers together. "Hey, do you think that it would be ok if we went somewhere else? Like, I don't know, let's go out to eat."

This took Sesshomaru by surprise and he raised his brows before racking his brain for an answer. "Um, absolutely not," he reached over to push down on the buckle that fastened Inuyasha's seat belt. The strap began to retract and Inuyasha held it in place.

"Hey, you said that you would help me catch up with the rest of the students. We didn't even practice that long and I still don't know as much as the others. That means that you would be going back on your word if I don't know anything aside from the basics by Monday. I can't learn from my house so that means we have to stay together." Inuyasha buckled his seat belt.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Your logic is flawed. I said that you had much to learn before participating in the class. I did not give you a deadline as to when you should be prepared. I was not busy this weekend, therefore, I was considerate enough to meet with you so you could catch up. All of that does not matter, get out."

Sesshomaru turned the car off and sat back in his seat looking out of the windshield. Who did this half-demon think he was? He was starting to irritate him and Sesshomaru was this close to removing Inuyasha from his car by force. The kid had gone back to tapping his fingers together and his head was down. Sesshomaru assumed that he went home every day so what made going home right now so bad?

"Please, don't make me go in there," Inuyasha whispered. That's when Sesshomaru felt it. It wasn't as strong as his and obviously underdeveloped but it was there. He could feel Inuyasha's youki pulse around him and the atmosphere changed completely. The amount of anxiety and fear that he was feeling almost made him released his own youki to comfort Inuyasha's.

Almost.

He looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye and the half-demon was still looking down. Did he even know what he was emitting from his body?

"… _being human is all I know_."

The words repeated themselves in his head and Sesshomaru realized that Inuyasha meant that in the literal form. The kid seriously didn't know that much about being a demon. But what Sesshomaru found was more important, was that Inuyasha was too scared to go in his own home. If you are scared to the point that you subconsciously exhibit one of the fundamentals of being a demon, something is _not_ right. A red flag went up in Sesshomaru's head and he cursed himself for what he was about to do next. He turned on the ignition, put the car in drive and, proceeded to put Inuyasha's house several miles behind him. Inuyasha's youki dissipated but Sesshomaru wouldn't dare turn his head to possibly see an idiotic grin on his face. He also refused to ask Inuyasha any questions on the matter and kept his eyes on the road. He was too tired to go out to eat and he wasn't going to be buying anyone dinner. He planned to just sit down to rest his legs and that is exactly what he was going to do.

The two pulled up to a charming brown and white house. The porch had three pillars holding the top part of the house up with rose bushes in front of each. The bricked steps led to wooden double doors with glass panels and a bay window with white shutters was next to them. A double door garage was connected to the side of the house and opened as Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked, anxiousness bubbling in his stomach.

"Isn't it obvious?." Sesshomaru said, pulling into the garage, the door closing behind him. He turned the car off and unbuckled his own seatbelt. He looked over and Inuyasha was gripping his seat belt strap and again made no move to get out of the car.

"This is my home, Inuyasha. It is safe for you to enter", Sesshomaru said and got out of the car. He waited a few seconds and Inuyasha followed suit, quietly closing the door. Sesshomaru hit the lock button on his keypad and the half-demon nearly jumped five feet in the air from the sound. Sesshomaru led the way to the inside of his house, the both of them leaving their shoes in the genkan. Not having an interest in giving a tour of his home, Sesshomaru went straight to the kitchen and told Inuyasha to have a seat at the island. He put his keys on the granite counter top and moved to the stove to prepare a pot of tea.

"Your house is nice, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said behind him.

"Hn" he responded.

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Yes"

"Then whose car is that in the garage? It isn't yours because it's kinda girly."

"Does it matter?" Sesshomaru pulled a box of tea from the cabinet and put two bags in the pot.

"Is that your girlfriend's car?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Sesshomaru replied with an annoyed tone.

"Then it's your mom's car?"

Sesshomaru slammed his fist down on the counter. "You ask too many questions. Learn to mind your own business."

"Don't bite my head off I was just wondering, you bastard," he heard Inuyasha mutter under his breath.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He made note of how he did that a lot when the kid annoyed him and if he kept it up they would roll to the back of his head. He pulled two mugs from the cupboard and set them on the counter.

"The tea will be ready shortly. In the meantime," Sesshomaru moved toward the island and opened one of the drawers. There was a medium sized white case with a red plus sign on it that he grabbed. After opening it, he took out a small pad, tape, and a tube. "I'll put this on your cheek."

He squeezed the gel on his finger and moved towards Inuyasha to put it on his cheek. He rubbed it on and around the bruise and Inuyasha scrunched his face. "Why is it cold? Wait no, it's hot now."

"Stop talking," Sesshomaru poked his cheek.

" _Ow_ , don't do that," Inuyasha slapped at his wrist.

Sesshomaru applied a bit more before he put the pad on his cheek. "Hold it in place."

Inuyasha did as he was told and Sesshomaru finished by taping it to his cheek. "Done," he got up, put the supplies back in the case, and washed his hands in the sink. The pot was nearly at a boil at this point and Sesshomaru poured some in each mug. He handed one to Inuyasha and motioned for him to follow him to a different room. They stepped down two steps into a room that had a very relaxing feel to it. There was a sectional sofa plus an ottoman, a 60-inch TV sitting on an entertainment center with a DVD/CD player, video game consoles, games, and movies on its shelves. Surround sound speakers were in different corners of the room and both the TV and DVD player remotes sat on the cute coffee table in front of the sofa. There was a sliding door covered in white curtains that led to the backyard. Sesshomaru set his tea down and went to crack it open, the breeze making the curtains flow. When he turned around Inuyasha was sitting down trying to figure out how to turn the TV on. Sesshomaru sat next to him and grabbed the remote from his hand.

"Hey," Inuyasha protested.

"Where are your manners?" Sesshomaru rested his feet up on the ottoman and put a pillow behind his back.

"It's a stupid remote anyways, with all of those buttons for no reason," Inuyasha complained and took sips from his tea.

Sesshomaru turned the TV on and flicked to a channel that played the latest movies.

"Will your mother go out looking for you?" Sesshomaru asked as he reached for his mug.

The half-demon echoed the same look that he had on his face when they were in front of his house. "Probably not," was the quick answer he gave.

Now Sesshomaru decided to push it a little further. "Is everything alright? You were a bit different when we were going to your house."

* * *

Inuyasha felt his stomach churn. 'Why was he asking me that? Of course, everything's fine.'

"What are you talking about, I'm good," Inuyasha forced a smile on his face. 'Is he going to ask me about her?'

"Is your mother at home?" Sesshomaru asked him another question.

Inuyasha could feel his heartbeat speed up and his hands tightened around his mug. "Look, you didn't like it when I asked you questions so you can't do the same to me. Everything is fine, this is fine, I'm fine, ok?"

Inuyasha stared at the TV and took a sip from his mug, his hands slightly trembling. 'Calm down, Inuyasha,' he repeated in his head over and over. The point of coming here with Sesshomaru was so that he didn't have to spend the rest of his evening alone with his mom. At least, when Sesshomaru does take him home he could go straight to his room and go to bed. He didn't want to think about her right now.

"You know you invited a stranger into your house," Inuyasha changed the subject. "I could kill you, in your own home."

The demon didn't even look at him but sipped his tea instead.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Inuyasha could see that Sesshomaru was trying to hold back what looked like a smile. Did he say something funny?

"I assure you that I am not at all worried," Sesshomaru replied and took another sip from his mug.

"Mmmm, I don't know. I mean, how's your tea? It's pretty good, huh?" Inuyasha inquired as he lifted his mug up to his lips. His laugh echoed in the cup when he saw the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"If there is anything other than tea in this mug, This One guarantees that you will not live to see tomorrow," Sesshomaru threatened and sipped his tea anyways.

" _I assure you that I am not at all worried_ ," Inuyasha mocked with an off-Sesshomaru voice and blank face.

He let out a genuine laugh when Sesshomaru put his cup down and folded his arms. "I do not sound like that."

Inuyasha laughed even harder, "Oh yes you do!"

It was almost imperceptible but Inuyasha could see the corners of Sesshomaru's lips turn upwards. He cut off his laughing and gasped, "You should smile more often. Then you wouldn't look like such an ice queen all the time."

Inuyasha couldn't hold back any more of his laughter when Sesshomaru's face went completely stoic. "Hn. You are quite amusing," Sesshomaru told him.

"It comes naturally," Inuyasha shrugged, not missing a beat.

"Is that why you're called, what did you say, the life of the party?"

"Probably."

Inuyasha was happy with how great the conversation was going. He felt very anxious when he first arrived but it died down a bit now that he was relaxing.

"Speaking of, is it true that you drove me home the night of Kagome's party?"

"I will never do it again," Sesshomaru answered and flicked through the channels.

"Thank you," A tiny blush reddened Inuyasha's cheek as he stood and bowed.

"Sit down. That is what acquaintances are for."

A wide grin spread across Inuyasha's face. "We're friends?"

"That is not what I said," Sesshomaru responded but Inuyasha ignored him and flopped down on the couch full of excitement. Did he really say that they were friends? Then it was official that he and Sesshomaru could hang out anytime, study together, go to parties together. This was great!

"I'm glad that we're friends now, Sesshomaru," he beamed.

"… _you would be the first_."

"So can..." Inuyasha paused to process what Sesshomaru whispered. He was surprised that he said it aloud but was even more surprised that the demon never had any friends. Their friendship just began and a secret had already been shared. Inuyasha stood once more and bowed.

"I will cherish our friendship forever. As your first friend, I..." Inuyasha was forced to the floor by the impact of a couch cushion. Sesshomaru slammed the pillow on his head again for good measure.

"Keep it up and I will kill you," Sesshomaru sat back down and Inuyasha rejoiced.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are the bomb!

Sidenote: I didn't mean to drag this and the last one out but I haven't updated in forever and I wanted to give you something.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the only and only Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

CHAPTER 10

A few hours passed and the two males were getting hungry. Sesshomaru whipped up something in the kitchen and much to Inuyasha's surprise the meal was pretty tasty. As a thank you for the food, Inuyasha offered to clean the dishes and Sesshomaru went upstairs to grab a shower. Inuyasha drained the dishwater and dried his hands. A light bulb lit up in his head and he waited.

His puppy ears twitched when he heard running water on upstairs. He walked on the ball of his feet and went through the same hallway that Sesshomaru had gone through and found a set of stairs. He put his foot on the first one and pressed down on it to see if it would squeak. No sound was made from the stairs or Inuyasha as he crept up the rest of them to the second floor. The sound of the shower was coming from his left so he walked right until he saw a door at the end of the hall.

"This must be his room", he whispered to himself, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. He looked behind him to make sure the demon wasn't coming and proceeded into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. His mischievousness turned to puzzlement at the empty room. There wasn't any bedroom furniture, clothes, or personal items lying about.

Inuyasha walked further into the room and realized that there weren't any windows or vents in the room. The only way in or out was the door and it didn't have a personal bathroom like his room at home. There was another door on the other side of the room but that was most likely the closet. It had two slender doors that opened simultaneously by bending in the middle. He pulled the doors apart and tilted his head at what he saw.

There was a small black table with a black cloth covering it. In the front was a single candle and behind it was a bamboo plant. Next to the plant on the right side was a picture frame with a picture of a lady in it. The lady had ivory skin and long white hair with bangs that parted in the middle. Between those bangs was a blue crescent moon and on both her cheeks were single jagged magenta stripes. She also had magenta stripes on her eyelids and her eyes were golden with slit pupils. In front of the picture was an incense placed in its holder. On the left side of the bamboo plant was a purple velvet box. Inside was a necklace that had white beads as the chain and in the middle, was an amulet.

"Dammit!"

Inuyasha immediately got down on his knees and clasped his hands together after realizing what he'd been inspecting. "Forgive me," he apologized aloud. He got to his feet, closed the closet doors, and exited the room.

The sound of the shower could still be heard and he quickly crept back down the stairs. That was enough snooping around for one day. Inuyasha walked back through the kitchen and into the relaxing room, looking at the time of the clock on the microwave as he went by. He flopped down on the couch and started flicking through the channels.

That lady in the picture looked a lot like Sesshomaru. A _lot_ like Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha gasped.

It all makes sense now. The girly car and the reason why Sesshomaru got upset when he kept asking questions. That was a small shrine made for his deceased _mother_.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. He patted his top and bottom half down with a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He left the bathroom but before he could turn in the direction of his room he stopped to sniff the air.

The half-demon's scent lingered throughout the halls and in the direction of the room at the end of the hall. Sesshomaru frowned and quickly went to his room. 'It's time for him to leave. I should not have brought him here,' he thought to himself, closing his bedroom door with more force than necessary.

Sesshomaru moved to his dresser to pull out some joggers and a t-shirt, slipping them on.

"Is something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't have to turn around to know that an annoying, small pest found its way into his home and sat on his bed. "You shouldn't mar your beautiful face with that frown, Milord."

"I have a front door, in case you missed it, as you scaled the wall and crawled through my bedroom window. It works just fine, Jaken," Sesshomaru started, glaring at the imp demon with a staff lying across his lap. "I still have yet to figure out why you intrude my home whenever you feel like it. If I can recall, you are only to make appearances when it's important. This isn't a good time, what do you want?"

"Forgive me, Milord, but I was assigned with the task to protect you and I would like to honor it," Jaken apologized. "Besides, I do have some rather good news."

"This One is waiting."

"You may want to sit down, Milord."

"Jaken!"

"Bankotsu and Jakotsu…found your mother's body."

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat. He felt his heart sink into a bottomless pit in his stomach and from it, rose anger.

"Jaken, what the hell is the matter with you?" Sesshomaru asked saying each word slowly.

"We've searched for so long to find it, Milord. And I thought that it would be best for you to see her one last time before we gave her a proper burial," Jaken told him with a slightly shaken voice.

"She's dead!" Sesshomaru yelled causing the imp demon to flinch. "I don't need nor do I want to see her!"

"But she's your dear mother, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru had enough. In two steps, he was at the foot of the bed and his hand was around Jaken's neck. Sesshomaru could guess that his demon markings had gone jagged, prominent and his eyes were blood red from the dismayed look on smaller demon's face. He could hear the deep growls come from his throat at every breath telling him that if he didn't calm down, his beast would take over.

"If she was even remotely dear to me, she wouldn't have left in the first place, Jaken." He let a little poison seep from his fingertips.

Jaken struggled in his hand but still managed to let a few words out. "Don't you…forget Sessho— _ahhh_ if it wasn't for her…you would have been killed."

Sesshomaru widened his eyes slightly before he gave one last squeeze and released the green imp. He inhaled deeply then turned his attention from the coughing imp to the wall behind him. As he exhaled, his fist contacted the drywall and his bedroom door flew open. A small yelp came from the doorway as paint chips fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

Fuck.

"Hey Ice Queen, is everything ok? I heard yelling and…" a worried (more like nosy) half-demon asked.

"Milord!" Jaken shrieked behind him. The imp grabbed his staff and raised it threateningly in Inuyasha's face. "Who is this?!"

Sesshomaru pulled his hand out of the deck in the wall.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha countered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think you'd better start explaining," Jaken looked at him then back to Inuyasha.

"You have something you want to say to me?" Inuyasha asked, taking a step closer.

Sesshomaru put an arm in front of Inuyasha. "I'll handle it Jaken."

"You'd better," He lowered his stick and walked passed Inuyasha, leaving the room. "Or I will. You know the rules, Milord."

The imp found his way to the front door.

Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did everything have to be so complicated? At times like these, he'd wished that he could just run away and never come back.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru put a finger up, "Silence. This Sesshomaru is taking you home and this will be the last time we make contact outside of the dojo."

Sesshomaru pushed the half-demon away and closed the door in his face. He turned away from it and laid back on his bed.

"Hey, Ice Queen. What the hell are you talking about? I am so confused!" Inuyasha barked as he beat on the door.

Getting irritated Sesshomaru released some of his youki. As it pulsed towards the door, the noise from the other side came to a stop.

* * *

A/N: Don't be mad at me guys but college is kicking my ass! This is a very short chapter but contains important information nonetheless. Reviews are the bomb!

Sidenote: Thanks for my readers who stuck and are sticking with me. I love all of you guys:)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Izayoi Takahashi thought of herself as an honorable, gentle woman. She had come from a noble family, for Kami's sake. She was always cool, calm, and collected (as she should be) and even more so in the most pressing situations. Especially, when she found out she was pregnant with her precious Inuyasha. She kept her emotions under control. If she didn't she'd be going into frenzies, flipping tables, and her nerves would be severely damaged. She was sitting on the couch with her right leg frantically shaking up and down. She looked down at her left hand, in it, her phone. In the right-hand corner of the small screen read the time 7:30PM.

If she could recall, and she _could_ recall, she dropped Inuyasha off at school at exactly 3:00PM. He told her that he had joined a Martial Arts club and that the teacher needed him to practice on the weekends to catch up with the rest of the students. She agreed and she told him to call her 15 minutes before it ended, so she could pick him up. She looked at her phone again, checking her notifications this time just to make sure she didn't miss anything.

 _No new notifications_.

Now she wasn't by any means a martial artist, but she was sure that it didn't take four and a half hours to teach someone how to throw a punch. She ran a hand through her hair as she took a deep breath. "Just relax," she spoke aloud. "He is at the school so he's protected and it isn't like he would leave and go somewhere else." Her heart beat faster.

Izayoi stood from the couch and dashed out of the living room to her bedroom. She came back with a black flip phone and set of car keys in her hand. She tapped a number on the phone followed by the 'call' button. The other line began to ring as she paced back and forth in front of the couch.

"Where is he?!" She yelled as soon as the receiver clicked over.

" _Princess. Have you eaten anything today? Perhaps a cup of green tea to calm your nerves_ ," the voice spoke with a slightly shaken voice.

"Don't you dare patronize me, where is my son?!" Not caring if she was decent, Izayoi sped to the front door and slipped on some shoes that were in the genkan. She locked the doors behind her and rushed to the car.

" _The last that I checked, he was at the school_."

"The last that you chec—I can't believe you just said something like that," the angry mom pulled out from the driveway and accelerated down the street.

" _Princess, if something was wrong you know that I would handle it_."

"Then why do I feel like something _is_ wrong? I know nothing about this "teacher" that he was meeting up with. I am so foolish," Izayoi responded dolefully before snapping the phone shut and tossing it to the passenger seat.

She took a deep breath as she pushed her foot on the break to stop at an upcoming red light. It was a bit dark out and the streets were empty aside from her and a black car going the other way. She nervously tapped her fingers on the steering wheel thinking of the worst-case scenario to happen to her beautiful boy. "No," she warned herself. "Eyes forward."

Izayoi released the breaks and put her foot on the gas. The black car going the opposite way sped past her before she could make it to the middle of the intersection. She looked over for only a second, not out of curiosity but just because. Perhaps, it was just happenstance that she saw two white-haired males in the driver and passenger seats.

Or perhaps not.

Izayoi paused to collect her thoughts to confirm that her eyes weren't pulling her leg. Her tires screeched as she slammed on the breaks and turned her car around. She pushed her foot down on the gas, eyes focused on the vehicle in front of her. The name/year of the car, the color, and the plate number was etched in her memory, along with the distinctive "BPHS" sticker in the left-hand corner of the back window.

Izayoi gripped the wheel and kept an unsuspecting distance between the cars. She tried to make it seem like she wasn't following them but she needed to be sure that Mr. Takahashi wasn't sitting in the passenger seat. The car didn't make any turns, luckily, but unluckily, it looked…it looked like it was slowing down once her block came into view.

"Oh Kami, no. No, no, no, no!"

To her dismay, the car pulled in front of her house and the engine turned off. Both doors opened at the same time but the person on the passenger side came out first.

Izayoi immediately recognized her son but something was wrong. He could hardly stand and he was holding his chest. Izayoi squinted her eyes as she came closer to her home. Was he crying? Izayoi felt something stab her soul.

The mom accelerated just enough to make the engine rev and parked behind the black car. She reached over in her glove department and pulled out a black Beretta 92 with a silencer attached to it. The white-haired driver had gotten out at that point and made his way around to Inuyasha as Izayoi opened her door.

Without a word, Izayoi chambered her first round and walked around the car with her right hand raised.

But the gag is…she was _also_ looking at the barrel of a gun.

* * *

"I thought you said that you wanted to be my friend?" Inuyasha had his fist against his cheek, resting against the door.

Sesshomaru said nothing as Inuyasha continued to ask questions. He'd been blabbering since they left his house and it was easy enough for Sesshomaru to tune him out.

"I can't believe I opened up to you can this is how you treat me," Inuyasha told him, then went quiet. The older demon could finally hear himself think…that is until he heard hard breathing in the seat next to him. He mentally sighed.

The demon pushed his foot on the break as the traffic signal turned red. He looked over at the half-demon and his eyes grew tired. He just couldn't get a break from this kid and his issues. He should've just locked his dojo that day during lunch.

"Inuyasha," sternly, Sesshomaru said. But it was too late, the kid's eyes were welled with tears. Sesshomaru knew that they would be arriving at his house soon and once they got there he'd calm him down. The light turned green and he pushed the gas.

"This One is here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grabbed his chest and leaned forward. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath and sped up. He took a glance at the rear view mirror, through the windshield, and then back to the mirror. He was a bit confused. That car…that car was going the opposite way some blocks back when they were at the intersection. And now it was behind them?

"Jaken", he whispered to himself.

The two pulled up to Inuyasha's house and Sesshomaru quickly put the car in park. Inuyasha opened his door and somewhat rolled out of the car while Sesshomaru opened his door and reached under his seat.

"Inuyasha, get back in the car!" Sesshomaru warned.

Once he felt what he was looking for, he pulled out what was once hidden and got out. The car that was following them had pulled up a few feet behind and the driver opened the door. Sesshomaru hurried around to Inuyasha and stood in front of him, like a shield, with his left arm raised. He told Jaken that he would handle it, but apparently, he sent someone to handle it for him.

"Inuyasha, stay behind me. And whatever you do, don't let him see your face," Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha's episode had passed and the half-demon was sitting with his knees to his chest.

Having a gun pointed at her didn't faze Izayoi one bit. She kept her face as stoic as the expression on her gunman's face.

She considered the golden eyes of the demon standing in front of her. They were focused, alert, and they hadn't blinked once.

Izayoi remembered this Inu demon. He was only about 2 feet tall, his hair was short, unruly, and he had the fattest cheeks she'd ever seen. His demon markings were only dashes on his face and that distinctive crescent on his forehead was but a dot. The child that she remembered before was extremely different from the young man she was looking at now.

She glanced down at her son and back at the demon's face. He seemed to be OK but why was he just sitting there?

"Who are you?" the demon asked her. "Jaken didn't send you and you aren't _ane-san_."

"The boy. That's what I need," Izayoi said. She moved her arm 5 centimeters to the left and pulled the trigger. A _swhoop_ went by and the demon dropped his gun. He grabbed his right shoulder and fell to his knees and then to the ground.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he had yet another episode. How embarrassing! They just keep coming out of nowhere and he can't stop them. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head down. 'Sesshomaru must think I'm some kind of freak, just like everyone else.'

"…do not let him see your face." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru say above him.

Huh? He wiped his eyes and peeked through Sesshomaru's legs from where he was sitting. He immediately recognized the car behind them to be his mom's. The woman approached them and he saw that she had something in her hand but he couldn't make it out from that angle.

Sesshomaru and her exchanged words and then suddenly the older demon collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha's heart beat faster and he crawled over to his side.

"Ice Queen?" he puts his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders and shook him a bit. Why isn't he waking up? The sound of footsteps came closer and his mom crouched in front of him cupping his cheeks.

"My beautiful boy, honey, are you OK? Did he hurt you? What happened to your face? Did he do this to you?" his mom asked and poked his cheek where the bandage was.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. "Mom, what is going on? What's wrong with my friend?" Inuyasha asked, his voice cracking a bit.

His mom greeted him with a worried expression but it slowly transitioned to a grim one. It made Inuyasha uneasy to be caught in that stare.

"Take him inside the house and lock the doors behind you. I'll be back," his mom reached over to the side and picked up what looked like a small gun from the ground. She stood and turned away from the two walking back to her car. Inuyasha saw another gun tucked away in the back of her pants.

"Mother, why do you have that? Did you shoot my friend?" Inuyasha's voice went soft at his second question. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Izayoi stopped. "He'll be fine. Get in the house, Inuyasha." The harshness of her tone put fear in his mind. She'd never spoken to him like that before. "Now!"

He flinched and did as he was told. He pulled Sesshomaru's arm over his shoulder and raised his top half up. Inuyasha put an arm around his waist and hauled him up to his feet. The unconscious demon's dead weight almost made both fall back down so he slung him over his shoulder. Izayoi closed Sesshomaru's driver and passenger doors before getting in her own car and driving off.

The half-demon successfully made it into the house. He kicked off his shoes and carried Sesshomaru to the living room. Inuyasha dumped him on the couch and removed his shoes, put them in the genkan and locked the doors.

He wanted to cry. This day had been so frustrating, confusing and he just wanted to cry. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes closed but there weren't any tears forming. Maybe the well in his eyes had gone dry, he had been tearing up a lot today. Inuyasha just couldn't understand anything. Sesshomaru was acting all weird, he had another episode, and his mom owned a gun.

'Could someone please explain to me what is going on?!' He yelled in his head.

He took a deep breath and walked back to the living room. He pulled on the hair tie in his head making his white tresses fall to his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called out to the demon but of course there was no response.

Inuyasha took a seat on the floor in front of the couch. Much to Inuyasha's relief, Sesshomaru was breathing and when he carried him to the house, he could feel that body was still warm. Now that he was more focused he noticed that the demon wasn't even bleeding.

"Don't worry, Ice Queen. My mom didn't kill you."

It looked like he was sleeping peacefully, not unconscious from a bullet. 'A bullet,' Inuyasha thought. He kneeled next to the demon and starting to look for entry wounds, assuming he knew what they looked like. From here, he couldn't tell so he'd have to feel for it.

Inuyasha paused, his hands hovering over Sesshomaru's chest. He quickly scooted back to his spot and folded his arms with reddened cheeks. "Keh," he said, as he averted his eyes.

* * *

A/N: _ane-san_ translates to elder sister. Yakuza women are called "ane-san". Reviews are the bomb!

Sidenote: I love each and every one of my readers. You guys are the best:)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

CHAPTER 12

 _"_ _Sesshomaru."_

 _Sesshomaru stopped writing, mid-sentence, on his essay. He looked up from his desk to see a man standing in the doorway. The demon's expression was filled with sorrow._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _The demon entered his room without any answer and approached him with his hands behind his back. Sesshomaru set his pen down and stood in front of the man, who was a few inches taller. Suddenly, Sesshomaru was embraced. The caught off guard Sesshomaru widened his eyes and kept his arms at his sides. Yet, the man held him even tighter…_

* * *

White puppy ears twitched at the sound of car doors and footsteps. He struggled to get up because he was sitting in front of the couch, (watching Sesshomaru), for an hour and a half without a break. His butt had gone numb, his legs were asleep, and he had to use the bathroom!

He limped toward the hallway but before he could make it to the first-floor bathroom, the front door came open. It was almost dramatic the way his mother's hair blew in the wind as she stepped into the house. But she wasn't alone. Inuyasha's brows went into a straight line at the unknown figure stepping into his 'not so homely' homely abode.

The man was about the same height as Izayoi and even shorter with his hunched back. His hairline receded to the middle of his head and his gray hair was in a topknot. His matching colored mustache stuck out on either side above his smile lines and a small goatee was on his chin. What was most distinctive about him were his large, bulging eyes.

"Who the hell is this old geezer?" Inuyasha asked as he stretched his arms above his head. Izayoi quickly flicked him on the nose.

"Watch your mouth," she warned with a low tone.

Inuyasha clasped his hands together over his aching nose and looked the man over again. He could tell that he was a demon from his scent. The old demon was dressed in a black suit with a green and black shirt underneath. He was holding a pole that leaned against his shoulder, at the end of it an iron head.

"That shirt is hideous," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath and walked away to use the facilities.

Inuyasha walked back into the living room, looking over at the kitchen. His mom was leaning against the countertop with her eyes closed and arms folded. In the living room, the old geezer was sitting in front of an unconscious Sesshomaru (in his spot!) ripping the shoulder part of his t-shirt.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't touch him!" Inuyasha ran over to the two and sat down beside him.

The man stared at him with those bulging eyes, not blinking. "You look just like—ahh!" The older demon yelped as a butter knife just missed his elfin ear and went into the carpet behind him. The two cautiously looked over the couch to see a frowning Izayoi.

The older demon chuckled nervously and then cleared his throat. "What's your name?"

Inuyasha sat down next to the demon and folded his arms, "Inuyasha. Who are you?"

"Totosai."

'That's a weird name,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'How can this old geezer's eyes fit in the sockets?'

"What are you doing to my friend?" the half-demon asked.

"You say, friend, huh?"

Immediately, Izayoi appeared behind the couch with a mean look on her face. Totosai visibly gulped and Inuyasha looked at Totosai.

"I need to grab a few things before we go. Try to keep the talking down to a minimum. Eh, Totosai?" She said, before leaving.

"Go where?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Umm, you'll have to ask your mother," Totosai responded, scratching his scalp. "Anyways, look."

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru's shoulder. There was a small black circle looking thingy lodged into his skin.

"This is a demon bullet, better known as Kayo Bullets. It is specially made for demons and daiyokai," Totosai said.

"How does that work and what's a daiyokai?" Inuyasha inquired.

"It starts with heat. Do you see how his skin is red and blistered around it? The bullet burned him, but it'll heal itself in no time. The sudden heat and pain from being shot caused his autonomic system to stop working properly. If your ANS stops working, your blood pressure will go down causing you to blackout."

Inuyasha slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"There's more to it. Let me show you." Totosai took a something out of his pocket. "This is called a lancet. Watch me."

Inuyasha paid closer attention as Totosai put the lancet thingy, he called it, next to the bullet. He pressed down on the top of it, making a clicking sound. A few moments later, the Kayo slowly came out of Sesshomaru's shoulder and Totosai took it in between his fingertips. He brought it up to the light and Inuyasha squinted. There was a small needle sticking out of the tip of the bullet.

"That there is a needle. Not only does a Kayo knock you out, it also paralyzes you."

"I don't understand," Inuyasha shook his head.

"Ever heard of Chlorotoxin?" The older demon asked.

"No."

"It is a neurotoxin and it's also a 36-amino acid peptide found in a death stalker scorpion. When it is released into the bloodstream, it toxins the nervous system temporarily causing paralysis. Even if he wakes up, he won't be able to move for a couple of hours until the bullet is taken out. It is not strong enough to _kill_ a daiyokai but the chances are higher for a demon and it is very painful for both."

"Is he going to die?" Inuyasha panicked.

"Yes."

Inuyasha gasped and put a hand on his chest. "Ha, I'm just messing with you," Totosai smiled. Inuyasha frowned and smacked the old geezer on the side of his semi-bald head.

"You're just as rough as your mom," Totosai rubbed his aching noggin. "Ahem, back to it then. He's not going to die if the antivenom is injected, that's what I just did, his body will feel numb, though. Maybe a bit sore, too."

"I thought you have to do that through a vein or something. And what is a daiyokai, again?" Inuyasha put his hand out to receive the bullet from Totosai for further inspection.

"It can be injected intramuscularly, in this case, the deltoid muscle, to take quick effect. Your mom got him right in that area and the chlorotoxin did its job. She's a damn good shot I'll tell you. A daiyokai is a great demon and that is all I will say for me to live to see tomorrow."

Next, Inuyasha watched Totosai clean and dress the wound, then closed-mouth smiled once he finished. Inuyasha stood as Totosai did and followed him into the kitchen. The giant iron mallet that Totosai came in with was leaning against the counter. Inuyasha tried to pick it up but failed while Totosai lifted it with ease.

"Why did she shoot him?" Inuyasha requested.

Totosai sighed and scratched his scalp. "There are a lot of things that you don't know, Inuyasha. I'm not at liberty to say what those things are, but I can tell you that she wouldn't have pulled the trigger unless she thought your life was at stake."

The half-demon raised his eyebrows. What? Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt him? Why would his life be at stake? When did his mother have enough time to learn to use a gun? Why did she specifically need those bullets? Why does this old geezer scratch his head as if there's hair to be scratched?

Questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

Izayoi put one last necessity in her suitcase before zipping it up and rolling it by the bedroom door. She did a double check around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything. On her dresser, sat a glass vial with opaque fluids inside. She opened it, dipped a finger in it and dabbed on her neck along with behind her ears.

There was a knock on her door and she called for them to come in. Totosai had a disapproving look on his face and he nervously tapped his fingers against the handle of his mallet.

"He knows nothing," he spoke first.

Izayoi ignored him. She dipped her finger again and went to Totosai to dab it in the same areas.

"What's that?"

"I've been buying this since I found out I was pregnant. It hides your scent from demons with the keenest of noses. They last only 6 months and I didn't realize that I had run out. I sent Inuyasha off by himself without a drop, a mistake I won't make again. I normally put drops in his shampoo bottles and in the washer when I'm doing his laundry," Izayoi explained.

"Oh," Totosai responded.

"Go put this on Sesshomaru," she handed the vial to him and grabbed her suitcase.

"Right. They'll eventually track him down to this area so make sure you're not back until the end of the week. How will I get away with returning his car if he's not in it?"

"You're the _saiko-komon_ , find a way to get away with it. Inuyasha was also in the car, make sure you put some of that on the seats," she replied.

"Sesshomaru will wake up soon, I don't want you to do anything crazy. Remember what I told you on the way here, Princess." Totosai said.

Izayoi put her arms around Totosai's hunched shoulders, "You worry too much, it'll give you wrinkles."

Totosai stayed behind as Izayoi drove down the street. Emergency suitcases were in the trunk, the still unconscious Sesshomaru was laid in the back, and her beautiful boy sat in the passenger. When it was time for Sesshomaru to wake up, Izayoi had something for him just in case he got reckless. Inuyasha was quiet for the first few minutes or so. From her peripheral, she could see that the fingertips of his hands were touching while his index fingers tapped against each other.

'Later,' she mentally sighed. Later she would tell him what he whatever he wanted to know. Everything had moved fast for her too and she reacted the way she thought was best. She vowed that she wouldn't let anything hurt Inuyasha, she had to protect him at all costs. However, she chastised herself for shooting Sesshomaru; he was only a kid. She could've used a blank to scare him and then found a different way to take him down. The mom glanced at the comatose demon from her rearview before shrugging it off.

Right now, her focus was to get them to what she called her safe house. She bought the small bungalow years ago, for times like these, in case she and Inuyasha would have to leave at a moment's notice. They've been in the past but Inuyasha was far too young to remember; she wasn't sure how he was going to react to it now. She looked at him again and this time he was staring out the window. She sighed again as her head swarmed with wavering thoughts.

The troubled trio pulled into the driveway of a small, maroon bricked building. The porch light shone on the two concrete steps that led to a bright red door. Instead of a lawn of grass, the bungalow grew a lawn of multicolored pebbles and rocks. The house had a bay window and under it was a brown bridge-like walkway that stretched from the driveway and connected the side of the porch's landing.

Izayoi turned the engine off and faced Inuyasha. He stared at the house in confusion before turning to her.

"We'll talk, once we get settled. Get the suitcases and take them in the house," Izayoi ordered, handing Inuyasha the ring of keys.

"What about Sess—," he started.

"Will you just do as I say?" the mom pinched the bridge of her nose.

Once Inuyasha was in the house, she folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at the reflection in the rearview mirror. "You can stop pretending to be asleep, Sesshomaru. The effects wore off five minutes ago. We need to discuss a few things."

The demon in the backseat groaned as he struggled to sit up. The expression on his face was not pleased but Izayoi couldn't care less.

"What were you doing with my boy?" she asked.

"How do you know This One's name?" Sesshomaru questioned back.

"We're a bit past that don't you think? I'll ask again, what were you doing with Inuyasha?" Izayoi raised her voice and turned around in her seat.

"I assume you are his mother. Why don't you ask him?" Sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly.

Izayoi was ready to fire another Kayo, this time, in his ass. "I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation."

"You are correct. I do not, so why don't you enlighten me?" Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"Oh, don't act so innocent. Before you went under, you initially thought I was one of the _kyodai_ ," Izayoi started tapping her chin in fake speculation. "I wonder why a couple of big brothers would be following you? Did it have something to do with Inuyasha?"

The demon's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"I know much more than you think, Sesshomaru. Now," she clasped her hands together, "I honestly don't care about your personal affairs but, if it involves my boy then it involves me." She tuned back around in her seat and watched him from the rearview. "You're the teacher in the club and, who's helping him catch up or whatever", she presumed. "I'm impressed, by the way, it's good to be able to defend yourself given your circumstances."

"I hope you did not bring me here for flattery," she heard annoyance laced in his voice.

Her eyes rolled at his comment, "Anyways, my point, is there anyone who saw you two leaving the school together? By 'anyone', I mean someone who wasn't supposed to see you. If I'm not mistaken, it isn't particularly _safe_ for anyone to get involved with your personal affairs. Right?"

He looked at her from the rearview, "No one saw us. When I'm in the school, I am protected."

She couldn't tell if he was lying. "But who's protecting him?" Izayoi baited.

"This One will—This One has no one to protect," the demon huffed without breaking eye contact.

Izayoi admitted to herself that the kid had guts. He thought of Inuyasha as a friend and was willing to protect him from potential danger to keep it that way. How sweet. "Given your reasoning, wouldn't you agree that it would be safer for Inuyasha to keep his distance?"

Sesshomaru didn't blink.

"He won't be going to that club anymore. You forget that ever saw him, and me too for that matter. As of tomorrow morning, he's just another kid that you see at school," Izayoi opened up her door.

"No," he spoke.

The mom raised a brow and closed the door, "Huh?"

He cleared his throat before continuing. "What _is_ this?"

"Excuse me?" she chuckled.

"You think that you have it all figured out and under your control?" Sesshomaru pulled the torn sleeve up to show the bandage. "This won't be healed by tomorrow morning, human. It will only take one look from a kyodai to know what caused this wound. They will want to know who caused this wound."

She paused before responding, refusing to show any sign of uneasiness. "What are you saying?"

"If I give the word, not just a _couple_ of kyodai will be following me on my way to your home," Sesshomaru smirked and pulled the sleeve back down.

"Is that a threat?" Izayoi gritted her teeth.

"You are not just concerned for Inuyasha being protected from me. No, I can tell that there is much more hidden underneath the underneath. Fortunately for you, I also have no interest in _your_ personal affairs. Though I do wonder how you've obtained any information regarding me and my situations. After all, we've never met before."

Perhaps, it was a mistake bringing the demon to the safe house. Her thought process was to bring him, persuade him to keep his mouth shut and let him go in the morning. She hoped that it would be that easy. She'd heard from, what she thought, a reliable source that he'd grown selfish, reserved, and inconsiderate. Why did he so much as care about her or her boy?

"What do you want?" she reluctantly asked.

"Allow him to stay in the club and to participate in all of its features. He is weak and cannot defend himself," Sesshomaru proposed. "In return, I will not allow him into my personal life and the both of you will be kept under discretion."

The mom thought about it for a moment. She would be taking a serious risk, allowing her beautiful boy permission to even talk to this demon. On the other hand…

She laid out her terms, "My reasons for what I do are my own. What I have hidden up my sleeve is none of your goddamn business, got it? He can participate but you will not come to my home again. Ever. During school, pretend that you don't know him."

Sesshomaru moved to get out of the car and Izayoi did the same.

"Is that the correct move? He is quite sensitive," Sesshomaru put in and followed her into the bungalow.

"Don't act like you know him. You just met like yesterday," Izayoi gave him an exasperated look as she poked his chest. "I expect you to be gone first thing in the morning."

* * *

A/N: Saiko-komon is the senior administration in the yakuza structure. Kyodai are high ranking big brothers in the structure. Reviews are the bomb!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Inuyasha felt for a switch plate on the wall next to him. After touching several rocker switches, he pushed down the top of all of them, and the hall lit up. Two black ceiling fans also began to turn. 'Is this where we'll be living from now on or something?' he thought to himself.

The place was quite comely at first glance. Inuyasha dropped the bags and his shoes off at the door to explore the foreign domicile. It was half the size of his regular home but it had its own style that made it alluring. The feather soft carpet invaded the space between his toes as he walked down the small hall flicking on every light switch. Everything was wooden and timber-framed; the total opposite from the outside structure. The miniature kitchen had its own room as opposed to being adjacent to the living room like theirs were. It didn't have a section for a dining area either, and the kitchen cabinets were filled with unperishable food items. The tiny living area was already furnished and it had a TV, unlike his home. He eventually found the bathroom and gave the toilet a flush…check! The plumbing worked. The bathroom had a standup shower with an opaque glass door. Timber also framed everything in there too, except the sink which was marbled white. There was a shelf in between the toilet and sink that contained toiletries. But Inuyasha found it a little weird because it was stuff that he used at home too, such as, that brand of shampoo/conditioner, cologne, and lotions. Hmm.

Next, were the bedrooms- or should he say bed _room_ with two twin beds and two dressers.

"Seriously?", he said aloud as his ears drooped. There was no way he would be sharing a room.

They perked back up when he heard tumbling coming from the front along with a small grunt. His mom was picking herself off the floor when he got there and Sesshomaru was in front of her.

"Damn it boy, why did you leave these bags here?" Izayoi pushed her long hair over her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, ignoring his mom.

"Hn," he nodded.

"You sure?" he looked back and forth between the two giving them a skeptical look.

Did the demon not realize that he had been shot? "Will someone explain to me what's going on?"

"Why don't you get these suitcases and take them into the bedroom? It's late, I want to make dinner and go to bed," she ordered him.

"I'm not sleepy and I've already eaten," He picked the bags up and headed into the room, not seeing the suspecting glance Izayoi gave Sesshomaru.

* * *

"It's too quiet, I can't even hear him snoring," Izayoi said frowning at the ceiling.

Inuyasha and his mom were lying in their separate beds in the shared bedroom. Inuyasha was too anxious to sleep, however. He was very uncomfortable with his mom in the room and so he kept his covers pulled up to his chin. The bedroom door was closed and locked (from the inside) he felt trapped. Every time his mom would turn over in her bed he would flinch and squeeze his eyes shut. She wouldn't try anything with Sesshomaru just a few feet away would she?

"I don't trust him in there by himself, but it's better than him being in here."

She'd also been making such small comments about him for the past thirty minutes. He could only sleep when it was quiet.

"Inuyasha."

His stomach dropped just a bit. "Yes?"

"Come here."

"Why?" he asked, not looking over at her.

He heard her shuffle from under the covers and then, her face was hovering over his. She dipped her head down and brought their lips together. It was chaste and quick, which meant that it wasn't enough, Inuyasha knew. Izayoi put a both hands on his cheeks and pushed, now his lips would have no choice but to part. She invaded the privacy of his cavern with her own lips and tongue. Inuyasha grabbed her by the elbows and sat up. She'd almost gotten a leg up on the bed but he quickly stood and pushed her back.

"I have to go to the restroom," his voice was shaky and he sped to the door.

"He's dangerous, I'll go with you," she cleared her throat.

"I don't need a babysitter. If he was going to hurt us he would've done it already. Besides, he's my friend he wouldn't lay a finger on me." He unlocked the door and closed it behind him.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He knew…he knew that it wasn't right. No one is supposed to be doing things like that with their sons. It's just _not_ right, it can't be. But what could he do? What happens in this house, stays in this house. He tried not to think about it too much because it just gave him headaches with a big side of shame. At one point, his body would respond to her indecent actions and because of it, Inuyasha thought he must've liked it. Technically, verbally he never denied what she was doing, only later did he physically push her away. In a sense, that kind of made it his fault for not speaking up.

There was no one he could talk to about it because it would get his mom in lots of trouble. Their house didn't have a television but when he goes to Myoga's house, he can watch whatever he wants. Inuyasha had seen the shows where the parent was doing inappropriate things with their child and had to go to jail for a long time.

The half-demon didn't have any other family besides his mother. What was he supposed to do if she is taken away from him? There is also shows where children don't have parents to provide for them. The kids get thrown around in foster care or an orphanage. They're commonly on the streets always hungry with no place to drink, sleep, or bathe. If Inuyasha had to choose between enduring this (he couldn't bring himself to say the words) or being on his own, he would choose the latter ten times over.

* * *

A/N: Long time no see. This is very short, I know. Reviews are the bomb!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

CHAPTER !4

"Are you sleeping?" Inuyasha whispered and reached over to poke the moon marking in the middle of Sesshomaru's forehead. The demon was lying on the couch with his fingers entwined over his stomach. His breathing was steady and his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Then again, he never showed any emotion so his face always looked like this.

"Would you like to lose that finger?" Sesshomaru opened his eyes before Inuyasha's finger made contact. But with the events of what happened today, one wouldn't be easily subjected to sleep.

Inuyasha quickly pulled back, "Ok, personal space. I get it."

Sesshomaru sat up in a sitting position opening the spot next to him. Inuyasha took the seat and nervously twiddled with his fingers. The half-demon felt as though someone told a secret, and everyone was in on it except him. First, it was that Jaken toad, bulging eyes old man, and now they were residing in a random house like this was a vacation. His mom _shot_ Sesshomaru for Kami's sake and everyone was acting like it never even happened. It was even weirder than the one who was on the receiving end of the barrel who sat here like there wasn't a hole in his shoulder.

His ear twitched as he found himself getting irritated. A bullet especially made for demons? His mom rushed him to move bags into the car, he didn't have enough time to ask questions. She claimed that she would have a talk with him once they got settled but, the only thing she's been talking about is how deadly Sesshomaru was. And instead of taking the demon to a hospital, she called a balding witch doctor who didn't have a sense of fashion.

If he had to think about it rationally, it was normal for someone to own a gun. It's for protection against a desperate situation that couldn't be handled civilly, he supposed. For safety reasons, he could see why Izayoi didn't tell him she had one. What was he going to do with that information anyway? Yet, he couldn't fathom why _this_ situation was so desperate that she couldn't handle Sesshomaru civilly. The older demon wasn't a threat to himself or anyone else as far as Inuyasha was concerned. Not to mention, he invited Inuyasha into his home and he barely knows anything about him.

"What did you and my mother talk about?" he inquired.

There was a pregnant pause before Sesshomaru spoke. Inuyasha was going to repeat the question, thinking maybe that he was ignoring him.

"Why me?" Sesshomaru asked without facing him. "Why did you associate yourself with This One?"

What answer was Sesshomaru looking for? Inuyasha was sure that he explained himself a bunch of times to the demon. Is his hearing not as keen as Inuyasha thought it to be?

"Do you get a kick out of pitying me? It's embarrassing enough I opened my personals with you but you keep asking me the same question," Inuyasha lined his brows. He raised his leg, still bent at the knee and put his heel on the edge of the couch seat. He put his forearm across his knee and laid his head on his arm, looking at the demon.

"That is not the case," Sesshomaru reassured him. "There is something that I believe you should understand."

"I'm listening."

"We have only known each other for two or three days. Aside from you spilling your life story, we do not have much knowledge about one another," Inuyasha could hear a bit of sarcasm in his explanation, "There are things about me that I do not wish to reveal and these things are what is going to keep us a distance away from each other."

Ice Queen was spitting this same nonsense when that green toad showed up. Before that, everything was fine between the two of them, at least Inuyasha thought everything was going well. Inuyasha hoped that this wasn't about his stumbling across Sesshomaru's mother's shrine. It was an accident.

"Suddenly, you don't want to be friends or something? Listen, I have absolutely no idea why my mother shot you. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it myself", Inuyasha raised his head trying to keep his calm. If he's too loud, his mom will come out of the room to "save" him from the evil clutches of the demon. "If you want…you have my permission to contact the police. Shooting someone for no reason is a crime."

"That is…also not the case," Sesshomaru shook his head slowly. "Your mother took such action because of what I'm trying to tell you. Obviously, I cannot go into detail but just know that it is not safe to get close to me. This is mostly my fault. I was too trusting, I let you into my home, and you saw Jaken," Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "That is not like myself and I led you to believe that we could have this relationship."

Inuyasha abruptly stood. "You didn't lead me into anything, Sesshomaru. I told you that I wanted to be your friend. Do you know how lame that sounds out loud? I still have some pride in me, ya know. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want a frien— why'd you say relationship? Don't use that word, it sounds weird."

Sesshomaru brushed his bangs back just to have them fall back into place. "The point is, because of my reckless actions a lot has happened in just this small amount of time. Considering all that has happened to me in the past, I should have known better."

Sesshomaru gestured to his wounded shoulder. "This…is not the first time and it won't be the last."

The younger of the two tapped his chin and sat back down. He folded his legs under him this time and really tried to read between the lines. He wasn't good at breaking down this kind of thing, he was a straightforward person who didn't speak in riddles. Whenever someone hinted or referred to something without saying the words, it flew right over his snow-white head.

"Do you follow?" Sesshomaru turned to him with the same stoic expression. Damn, he could try to look concerned.

"If I didn't believe you before, I definitely do now," the half-demon laughed without mirth. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow waiting for him to explain. "That you've never had a friend before. Friends are the ones who always have your back. Who you can skip class with and take on bullies together."

"I do not get bullied," the demon innocently cut in.

"Yeah, thanks for mentioning it Mr. Full Demon," Inuyasha gave a tight-lipped smile, obvious annoyance in his tone.

"Forgive me."

"The best thing about a friend is that not only will they be by your side through thick and thin, but that they accept you for who you are. They never make you feel like you're alone, you can tell them anything and you'll never get judged for it. I never asked for anything more than for someone who didn't turn their nose up when they looked at me. In that case, I got Myoga. Who do you have?"

No ball of emotions flashed across his neutral face but Inuyasha could tell that he was really thinking about it.

"I don't expect you to tell me anything that ain't my business," Inuyasha shrugged.

Sesshomaru frowned in confusion. "How can you call someone a friend if you don't even know anything about them?"

"I'm not writing a book. Until you are ready to tell me how you got here, I'm fine with who you are now," Inuyasha reassured. "In the beginning, I just thought that we could study together and hang out but, since our conversation at your home I see that you need more than just an associate. I'll be the person to accept your faults, secure your insecurities, and make you feel good about yourself."

The room fell silent for a moment. That was all the convincing Inuyasha had in him, there was no more to say. Unfortunately, the inner turmoil that Sesshomaru burdened could only be shouldered alone, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. Though it pained the half-demon to see his new friend in such a state if it was for Inuyasha's sake that his superior kept his secrets as they were. Secrets. And he was fine with that. Considering, Inuyasha threw away the key that went to the lock of his closet of skeletons.

"I need time," the demon broke the silence. "With what happened this evening, for both our sakes, it is best to keep our distance."

Inuyasha tapped the tips of his fingers together, "And this has nothing to do with me invading your privacy and accidentally finding your mother's shrine?"

"Oh no, we are going to have a conversation," Sesshomaru wasn't very happy about that. "This will be hell week for you at the dojo. I expect you to be in every session."

"What about keeping our distance?" Inuyasha gasped.

"We will outside of school," Sesshomaru responded.

A small smile graced the half-demon's lips. It wasn't over between the two of them. In fact, things were just getting started as opportunity knocked at Inuyasha's mental door.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha left Sesshomaru to in peace on the couch and slept in the same room as his mother. He reminded her that it was a school night and she didn't make any more moves on him to let him sleep. When early morning came, he found her in the kitchen making a small breakfast before it was time to leave. Of course, he went to see if Sesshomaru was still in the living room but was disappointed to find that he was gone. Inuyasha leaned against the counter and she held out a bowl to him, with a spoon sticking out.

"Good morning," she greeted and turned back to the stove.

He closed his eyes and said a one worded grace before eating. No matter, he'd see Sesshomaru at school and at the dojo. "How long will we be staying here?" Inuyasha asked as he put a spoonful in his mouth.

"As long as it takes," she turned the ring on the stove off and began eating from a bowl of her own.

"For?"

"For it to be safe to go back home," his mom sighed. She looked to check the time on her phone and walked out of the kitchen.

Another thing Inuyasha wasn't good with, more so irritated by, was when people didn't explain a situation that he was clearly confused about. Not talking about his deceased father was one thing, but he at least deserved _something_ about what the hell was going on!

"I thought Sesshomaru was the danger. If he's gone, why isn't it safe?" he inquired as he followed her as she went into the living room. She took a seat on the couch while Inuyasha stood against the doorframe.

"You just don't understand, quite yet," she shook her head. "I'm trying to keep everything that I have control of under control. For your sake."

What was with this whole thing about keeping him safe?

* * *

A/N: I have no excuse for how long I've been absent. This has been sitting in my drafts forever, I just never added to it or uploaded it since the last chapter.

The thing is, I've been learning and improving as a writer. It becomes a double-edged sword for myself when this happens because I tend to neglect my older ideas. This story has so much potential but I've grown so much from this that I want to throw it away. However, I know that it wouldn't be fair to you all and I owe it to you to show you how much I've progressed. I will be continuing and be editing like crazy until this is finished. What you've read so far won't be changed but I will move some stuff around.

You may not really care about this "epiphany" I've come to but I want you to understand that things will be better from now on. Thanks so much, you all are really amazing!

Reviews are the bomb!


End file.
